Silent Night
by Roman4life
Summary: Silent Night is a young Diva from EFW (Extreme Fighting World) and have a rough past and life. A friend, who is a trainer of EFW, asks Stephanie McMahon to help her out and to protect her. Coming to WWE she catches the attention of Roman Reigns. Will the Shield get her to be on their side? I don't own WWE. Roman Reigns/OC. Includes the Shield, the McMahons, and others. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**In the Extreme Fighting World, also known as EFW, you have to fight to survive. Many have died in this company and others had life threatening injuries that have ended their careers.** **They use to allow fighters as young as three years old into the company but some people didn't think that was right. So they made a law that fighters had to be at least 15 years old and older to fight in the fighting world. Before this law was created many young children died in their first match. Except for one young fighter, who was thrown into this company at the age of two years, she was forced to fight and has been ever since. **

**Her name is Zendaya Calloway but her ring name is Silent Night. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died in a car crash three months before she was born. Her family refused to raise her because they thought she was the devils child for killing her mother. They put her into foster care and lost all contact with her. She was adopted at the age of one and was abused ever since. Her adoptive mother, Amanda, loved her so much but it was her husband, Jorge, which hated her. He would beat her almost to death and would laugh about it. Amanda would try to stop it but didn't have the strength to do so. He thrown her into EFW and forced her to fight. If she refused then he would rape her and if she won a match he would still rape her. Amanda was terrified of her husband and hated that he did those things to Zendaya. **

**Jorge would keep her in the basement and wouldn't allow her outside unless she had to go to a match. He told people that he was home schooling her so that they wouldn't raise suspension. The only clothes she had was a torn black shirt and ripped jeans that she had for years and was never washed. Amanda died from hanging herself in the closet and that caused Jorge to beat and rape Zendaya every day. He would get drunk with his friends and allow them to rape her as well. One day he got so drunk that he grab a rake and slice her back open. Since she didn't have health insurance, he burned her wounds close. Every time she got big he would burn her more to close the wounds. He only fed her a slice of bread and a bottle of water a day. She was less than 100 pounds. People began to see that she wasn't well taken care of and was beginning to worry about her. **

**She never lost a match in her life because if she did then she would be punished horribly. She holds 12 Championship belts and was the best in the company. She never had training so she learned on her own. On April 25, 2013 she had a match for all her belts. She won that night and after the show she made a run for freedom. Now at the age of 16, she was a runaway but she didn't care. As long as she was away from the pain she was happy. She still fought for EFW because it gave her some money for her to buy food. She would sleep in an alley behind a dumpster every night. She didn't know that someone was watching her.**

**A/N: Please Review**


	2. Stephanie's Help

**3****rd**** POV**

**Nick Morgan was a senior trainer at EFW and would do physical exams on all the fighters there. When it came down to do Silent Night exam, he notice that the young fighter had more scars on her body and wouldn't allow anybody to see her back. No matter how many times he tried to get Silent to show her back she wouldn't budge. He notices that the girl was less than 100 pounds and wonders if she is eating at all. There is so many that went through his mind about the young fighter that he decided to follow her one day to see where she goes at night.**

**Nick POV**

**It was 8:00 pm on a Thursday night and I was closing up the gym when I noticed Silent leaving to the building. I wanted to know where she was going so I followed her from a safe distance and saw that she went into an alley. I stayed there for an hour waiting to see if she would come out but she never did. I got out of my car and went in the alley and notice it was a dead-end. As I was walking around something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. A leg was sticking out from behind a dumpster and I slowly walked towards it. Walking around the dumpster I saw a view that broke my heart. It was Silent Night asleep beside that dumpster with nothing but her ring gear keeping her warm. I gently knelt beside her and careful picked her up into my arms. Grabbing the rest of her stuff I started to head back towards my car. I pulled out my phone and called the one person who I knew would help me. Stephanie McMahon.**

***Ring Ring* **

**"Hey Nick what can I do for you?" Stephanie cheerful voice came out.**

**"I need some help. Listen there is this young fighter at EFW who is in need of some help." I said while looking at Silent Night in the review mirror.**

**"Look Nick I can understand that you want to help those fighters but I don't have time to help a druggist." She replied.**

**"It's not a druggist, I promise you it's not. Remember when I was speaking to you about a fighter named Silent Night?" I asked.**

**"Yes I remember." She said.**

**"Well ever since then I notice that she has become worse. Her body weight is lower than it should be and she has gotten more scars on her body. I followed her tonight to see where she was going and I followed her into an alley. She sleeps next to a dumpster with nothing but her ring gear keeping her warm. Please Steph you got to help me." I explained and begged.**

**"Tell you what. Bring her by the office tomorrow morning and I'll see what I can do." She said with concern in her voice.**

**"Thanks Stephanie. You're the best." I replied and hung up. **

**Driving up into my garage, I got out and opened the back car door. Silent Night was still sleeping and looked like she was happy. I carried her into the guest room and gently tucked her in. tomorrow hopefully Stephanie can come up with something to help this poor girl out.**

**Stephanie POV**

**After the phone call with Nick I began to wonder what was going on with this young fighter. Triple H, my husband, came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. He grabbed my hand and turned the TV off.**

**"What's wrong, babe?" He asked with concern.**

**"Nick called. He was asking for help for one of the young fighters at EFW. He said it was the same fighter we talked about signing over to WWE." I replied.**

**"You know after we talked about that I did some research on her." He said while getting up to get his laptop.**

**"What did you find out about her?" I asked curiously.**

**"A lot and it's not all good. She had a fucked up life. Look I got her file from EFW, doctors, and other places. It's not good." He said handing me the computer.**

**I looked at her file and started to tear up. She went through so much and she is only 16 years old. What horrible people could do this to such a young child? Then I realized that this must be the reason Nick called for me to help her.**

**"Tomorrow Nick is bringing her by the office. I want you and dad there to see her." I suddenly said.**

**"Okay, babe." He said.**

**I went to bed that night with the young fighter in my mind and wondering what I could do to help do her. The next day around 8:30 a.m. Nick brought the young fighter to my office. She would get out of the car and she looked like she was scared as hell. Nick pulled me to the side to speak with me.**

**"She was scared shitless when she woke up this morning. By the time she realized that it was me that woke her up she calmed down. She barely spoke to me and didn't eat her breakfast that I made for her. Stephanie just by looking at her you can tell that she is in desperate need of help." He whispered to me.**

**"Triple H is speaking to dad to see if we can sign her over to WWE. I looked at her files and saw the things she went through. It broke my heart and just by looking at her now I know that I have to help her." I whispered back.**

**Nick POV**

**I watched as Stephanie went towards the back of my car to see Silent Night. The girl looked at her and scooted back. Stephanie could tell that she had trust issues but spoke softly towards her. **

**"Hello, Sweetheart. My name is Stephanie McMahon. Please don't be scared I'm here to help you." She said.**

**"My name is Zendaya." She whispered.**

**"That's a beautiful name, Zendaya. Please come out of the car. It's cold out here and I'm sure you would want to be in a warm place." Steph said.**

**Zendaya looked at her with a questionable expression but reached out towards her. Stephanie picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her inside the building. I soon follow them and hoped that Stephanie came up with a plan to help Zendaya out.**

**A/N: Please Review**


	3. Champion Night!

**Stephanie POV**

**The three of us entered my office and sat down on the couches in the back of the room. I carefully laid Zendaya on the couch across from where Nick and I sat. When she was in my arms I couldn't believe how light she was and it had me concerned. She fell asleep in my arms and I didn't want to scare her awake. I pulled on Nick's arm and pointed towards the door. He took the hint and walked out the office and waited for me to speak.**

**"Let's go to Vince's office so we can speak of this situation privately." I suggested while locking the door behind me. We walked to Vince's door and knocked.**

**"Come in!" He yelled.**

**We walked in and saw my husband sitting across from him. Apparently he gave Vince the files on Zendaya. From the expression on his face he wasn't too happy.**

**"Father you remember Nick." I said sitting down with Nick by my side.**

**"Of course I remember. How have you been, Nick?" He asked while trying to calm down.**

**"I have been well, Mr. McMahon." Nick replied.**

**"I assume you are here about Silent Night?" Father asked.**

**"Yes, sir. She is in very bad condition and I fear for the worst." He said.**

**"Father before you make a decision I have to say something. Nick brought her to the office a few minutes ago and what he says is true. She's extremely below weight and she's white as a ghost. When I tried speaking to her, she scooted back as if I would hurt her. If we don't help her then she may die." I pleaded my case.**

**"I know," He said with a sigh. "Numerous people have come and told me about her. But I always thought they wanted me to help a druggist since they didn't have proof of her condition. After seeing her file I now realize that it is much worse than what people were telling me."**

**"Please, Mr. McMahon. Help her I've watched her come to every match she's had and her condition gets worse and worse. She wears the same clothes every day and when people offer her food she refuses it as if they will hurt her. Her history is horrible and if I know anyone who can help her. That's you." Nick begged.**

**Father leaned back in his chair and was lost in thought. He looked at me, then to Nick and Triple H. We all looked at him with pleading looks in our eyes. He picked up the phone and dialed someone's number.**

**"Hey, Mark. It's Vince from WWE. I want to take your offer up on one of the fighters at EFW." He paused. "Well I'm interested in one of your divas. Her name is Silent Night."**

**He continued with the conversation while we sat there quietly waiting for the results. After 20 minutes he ended the call and looked at us. We were on the edge of our seats waiting for him to speak. **

**"Well since she is a diva and the best that there is in the company I had to make a deal with him. In order to get her signed over here to WWE she has to win all of her matches during Champion Night." He finally said.**

**"Oh No! That's the most dangerous event in EFW. Many fighters have defended their championship belts and most have died from doing so. She will never survive that." Nick blurted out.**

**"She was in it last year. I remember seeing her compete." I said.**

**"Yes and she nearly died. She had to defend for her 10 championship belts and now she has 12." Nick replied.**

**"Is there anything we can do?" My husband asked.**

**"Pray that she makes it out alive." Nick said**

**"Listen to me, Nick. Take her back to your place and help her train. I know the event is this Sunday and needs all the training she can get. We will be there at the event with some of our wrestlers. Don't worry, Nick. She will make it through and then she will be free. Trust me." I said reassuring.**

**"I hope so." He replied while walking out the office to get Zendaya.**

**Vince POV**

**It was Friday night and Friday Night Smackdown was in Washington, D.C. I called for an emergency meeting 6 hours before the show started. All the superstars and divas were gather in the crowd area wondering what was going on.**

**"Alright everyone calm down." I started off. "I've called this meeting for an important reason. There is a fighter at EFW named Silent Night and I am signing her over to WWE. But to do that she must defend her 12 championship belts at an event called Champion Night. It is a very dangerous event and we are all doing. If we want her here at WWE we have to let her know that we support her." I said with authority.**

**"But we have enough divas on the roster. We don't need more when there is only one championship belt for us." Nikki Bella interrupted.**

**"Interrupt me again and she will take your place on the roster." I said rudely.**

**"We will be leaving tomorrow night since the event is in Miami, Florida. All of you will be going and I don't want to hear any complaining. If you can't go then you will be fined. Got it?" I said.**

**"Yes, Sir." Was said through the crowd.**

**"Go get ready for the night." I said waving them off. **

**The show went on and everybody soon started to leave the arena. We headed back to the hotel to get things ready for the trip tomorrow. Triple H walked up towards me in the lobby.**

**"Nick called after the show. He says that she won't eat or train. The only thing she will do is watch him train and he afraid that she will not be ready for Sunday." He said. **

**"This is a lot riding on her. She must be scared that she won't succeed." I replied.**

**"He, also, said that Jorge will be there." **

**"Who's Jorge?'**

**"He's her adoptive father."**

**I looked at him and saw his expression. He was angry and the only thing that would piss him off is people who screw things up and people who abuse children. Jorge must have abused her when she was little.**

**"Calm down, son. Everything will go well." I assured him.**

**Nick POV**

**It was Champion Night in Miami, Florida and the place was packed with fans and celebrities. The whole WWE roster was sitting in the front of the audience with security guards around them. I was walking around watching the fighters getting ready for their matches and notice Silent Night weren't among them. I found her in a utility closet with her knees pulled up to her chest.**

**"Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to get ready for your matches." I said softly.**

**She didn't speak but just nodded her head. She was scared and it broke my heart. I just took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling asking God to let her survive this night. The show was about to start in an hour so I went in the crowd towards the McMahons.**

**"How is she?" Stephanie asked.**

**"She's getting ready for her matches. She is scared out of her mind and I just pray that she makes it out of here alive."**

**She nodded her head in agreement. After speaking with Vince and Triple H it was time for me to back towards the back. Then the music played signaling the start of the show.**

**3****rd**** POV**

**The crowd was on their feet waiting for the announcer to get into the ring. In the middle of the ring stood a male announcer with a microphone to his lips and with a booming voice he spoke.**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO CHAMPION NIGHT!" He paused and let the crowd roar. "THIS EVENT IS THE STARTING OR ENDING OF THE MANY FIGHTERS TONIGHT. THOSE WHO HAVE THEIR CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS ON THE LINE WILL FACE THEIR JUDGEMENT TONIGHT. THE MAIN EVENT OF TONIGHT IS A DOZEN MATCHES ROUND. SILENT NIGHT WILL PUT HER CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS ON THE LINE AND WILL COMPETE IN 12 MATCHES IN A ROW. IF SHE WINS THEN SHE WILL KEEP ALL HER BELTS AND BE SIGNED OVER TO WWE." **

**The crowd went crazy with a mixture of boos and cheers. Everybody love Silent Night and wanted to see her in action. Nick and Silent Night was listening from back stage.**

**"THIS WILL BE A NIGHT THAT YOU ALL WILL NEVER FORGET. SO SIT BACK AND RELAX AND ENJOY THE SHOW. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"**

**As the show went on the WWE roster watched with horror and amazement in their eyes. The McMahons watched with intense eyes. Then it came down to the main event and the crowd was ready. Nick watched from backstage praying things will go in Silent favor. **

**The first six matches went in her favor but the next six will decide her fate. She had to go against six of the most dangerous male fighters in the company. All of WWE watched with uncertain eyes then she wouldn't make it. She was in her last match and she was beyond exhausted. Her last opponent was named KILLER and he would tear down anybody that got in his way. Stephanie McMahon was holding on her father and husband hand for support. The match went on and Silent Night was taking hard hits. She would dodge blows but would end up in another blow. He slammed her on the mat and covered her. The referee was started counting:**

**1…..2…..**

**A/N: Uh oh cliff hanger. Will Silent Night survive? **

**Please Review!**


	4. Nightmare

**3****rd**** POV**

**1…..2…..**

**Before the referee counted to 3 Silent Night threw her shoulder up to beat the count. KILLER was furious and started arguing with the ref thinking he was trying to screw him over. He didn't notice Silent Night moving to her feet and charging him with a spear. It took all her energy to do that one spear and then she heard the crowd. Cheering her on and to finish him. She got back to her feet and waited for him to stand up. Nick watched from backstage with his heart pounding hard in his chest. The McMahons watched from the side praying for things to finish in her favor. Once KILLER was on his and turned to face her, she attacked. Doing her signature move 'Sleep Tight' both of them fell on their backs. She could hear Stephanie screaming for her to cover him. She crawled and covered with the ref starting the count:**

**1…..2…..3**

**"AND YOUR WINNER IS…SILENT NIGHT!" The announcer announced. **

**The crowd went crazy and the WWE roster was in shock. They couldn't believe that such a young fighter defeated someone like KILLER. Stephanie cried with tears of joy and hugged her husband and father. Nick clapped with joy but didn't miss when Silent Night fell to her knees and wasn't moving. He grabbed the other trainers and ran to the ring. The crowd went silent watching as the trainers were trying to wake her up or get some type of movement from her.**

**"GET THE STRETCHER! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Nick order and watched as they did what they were told.**

**"Don't die on me, Zendaya. Please don't die." He whispered while silent tears ran down his cheeks.**

**Triple H POV**

**I watched as they loaded her on to the stretcher. She won but clearly paid the price with life on the line. Without thinking I jumped the barricade and ran to the EMT. I wouldn't let this her go alone and would take anyone down if they tried to stop me.**

**"Call me when you get to the hospital." Nick said while helping in the EMT.**

**"I will." I replied and watched as they closed the doors.**

**I watched as they started to go to work on her. They had to do CPR on her twice before we got the hospital. I tried to go in the back with her but a nurse stopped me and I couldn't hit a women so I backed down.**

**"May I ask what relationship do you have with her?" She asked.**

**"I'm her father." I said without a thought.**

**"As soon as I get news on her I will let you know." She said walking away.**

**I sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby and put my head in my hands. Did I really just say she was my daughter? It came out of nowhere. Thinking about it in my head I made a decision. If she survived then I will adopt her as my own and raise her like my daughter. I didn't notice Stephanie and Vince behind me until she touched my shoulder making me jump. I looked at them with tears in my eyes.**

**"She's going to make it, babe." She assures me.**

**"I want to adopt her. I want her as our daughter. I want to protect her and teach her the things that she never was taught." I said suddenly.**

**Stephanie looked into my eyes and could tell that this was what I wanted. She took a deep breath and spoke.**

**"If she survives this, then we will go to court to adopt her." She finally said.**

**Vince walked away to call Nick and we waited for news from the doctor. While we waited wrestlers came to see how she was doing. The Shield, Mark Henry, Kane, the Uso brothers, and others where the first ones there. We waited until a doctor with scrubs on covered in blood came out.**

**"Are you all here for Silent Night?" He asked.**

**"Her name is Zendaya and yes we are here for her." I growled out.**

**"Well we had to emergency surgery on her. She had four broken ribs, a puncture lung, and a busted appendix." He paused but continued. "She also had some major tissue lose in her back and it was hard for us to stitch it close. So we put some medication on them to prevent infection and bandage her up."**

**"Can we see her?" I asked.**

**"She will be in the ICU unit for a couple more hours. I recommend you all to go get some rest and in the morning you can see her." He said while walking away.**

**"Alright everyone go on to your hotel rooms. You all have flights to catch for the Monday Night Raw early in the morning. Triple H will not be there but Stephanie will so if you all have any problems then speak with her. Dismiss." Vince ordered.**

**"Honey are you going to be okay here by yourself?" **

**"Yeah I'll be fine. I just don't want to leave her alone." **

**"Alright, babe see you at the next show. Here is a copy of her files, if they want some personal information. Call me if there are any improvements." **

**I put the file in my jacket pocket and watched as the roster left the hospital. Stephanie looked back at me and I just nodded my head towards her. I sat backed in the uncomfortable chair and stared at the ceiling. I was the only one in the lobby and the night nurses would glance at my way before walking off. Sleep never came for me. I was lost in my thoughts when the doctor from last night tapped on my shoulder.**

**"She is in room 215." He said walking away again.**

**I rushed through the halls trying to find her room and when I got there were police officers and detectives standing next to her door. I looked at them in confusion.**

**"Hello Mr. Triple H. I'm Detective Whitman and we have some questions for you." He said politely.**

**"What do you want to know?" I asked.**

**"Well upon examination on the young fighter that came in last night doctors found that she has been raped over 2,000 times. The nurse said that you were her father. Did you know anything about this?" He questioned.**

**"I had no idea about that and I'm not her father. I came with her in the EMT last night and the only way they would let me come back here is if I had a relationship with her. I have her files and that will tell you everything." I said while pulling the copied file out of my jacket pocket.**

**He looked over the files and his eyes widen at what he read. Clearing his throat he spoke.**

**"Well Mr. Triple H I will keep in contact with you about this investigation. She will be in your care until this investigation is over." He said and then walked away with the files in hand.**

**I walked into her room and watched as she was hooked to machines with hundreds of wires. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently grabbed her hand. I started to think about what the detective told me. She was raped over 2,000 times. What kind of sick bastard would do that to her. **

**Stephanie POV**

**I couldn't think about anything but Zendaya. I was scared that she wasn't going to make it. Dad was silent throughout the plane ride but I could tell he was worried about her too. We made it to the arena in Houston, Texas and I was sitting in my office when The Shield knocked on the door.**

**"Come In!" I yelled.**

**"You wanted to see us." Seth Rollins asked.**

**"Yes, please sit down." I motioned and continued. "All of you know now that since Silent Night won her matches at Champion Night, she is now a part of the WWE. Since she has experience on how to fight and wrestle she will be put on the main roster. However, we need her to be with someone who can get her back to good health and out of her shell. I was thinking that we could put her with The Shield. I mean she is coming over to WWE with 12 championship belt and she is undefeated. So when she gets out of the hospital and back to good health you guys will start to train her. Understand?"**

**"Yes Ma'am" Seth replied.**

**"Well it will make us look tougher. So sure I understand." Dean said.**

**"How did you figure out that we could help her?" Roman asked.**

**"Do you have something against her, Roman?" I demanded.**

**"No Ma'am." He replied.**

**"Then there should not be a problem. My decision is final and you are excused. Dismissed." I waved them off. Then my phone ranged.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**"Hello?" I said.**

**"Hey Honey. They finally allowed me to go in her room." My husband said.**

**"How is she?"**

**"She's settled but there were a detective and police officers at her room door when I came."**

**"What happened?"**

**"They said that she was raped over 2,000 times." He growled out.**

**"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.**

**"Babe calm down. I'm just as angry as you are but do you see now that we have to adopt her right away or else Jorge will get to her again."**

**"Yes I see that now and I have a friend that could help me out with that."**

**"Alright well I got to go if she wakes up. I love you, babe. Bye."**

**"Bye, babe I love you."**

**I hung up and started to dial an old friend who works with children services. If she could help me out then I would owe her big time. I got in contact with her and told her about the situation. She said that if the detectives find Jorge and charge him with rape and attempted murder then there is a huge possibility that we could adopt her. Also, we could need Zendaya to agree to us adopting her. I ended the conversation and started to pray that Zendaya pulled through this nightmare.**

**A/N: She won her matches but will she make it through to see another day. Please review if you want me to continue this story **


	5. New Daughter

**3****rd**** POV**

**After three days, Zendaya still wouldn't wake up and Triple H was getting worried. Vince and Stephanie called every couple of hours to see how she was doing and just wanted to check on her. It was around 7:00 p.m. when he felt a squeeze from her left hand. He pressed the nurse's button and a nurse came in to see what the problem was.**

**"I felt her squeeze my hand." He said.**

**"Okay I will get the doctor." She said while checking Zendaya vitals.**

**She walked out of the room and he felt her squeeze his hand again. He was silently praying that it was a sign that she was waking up. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.**

**"Hello Mr. Triple H, you informed the nurse that you felt Zendaya squeeze your hand?" He asked while picking up her chart.**

**"Yes she did it twice." **

**He nodded his head and wrote in her charts. He started to check the monitors when there was a low moan coming from Zendaya. The doctor walked to the right side of her bed since Triple H was on the left. Slowly Zendaya eyes opened up and you could see the fear in her eyes.**

**Zendaya POV**

**The last thing I remember was winning the Dozen Matches Round and then everything went black. I felt pain all over my body and I wanted to scream. I slowly open my eyes and quickly shut them back close from the blinding light above me. I opened them back again and saw two men standing by the bed.**

**"Hello Zendaya my name is Dr. Rojas. How do you feel?" He asked while handing me a cup of water.**

**I didn't say a word but just stared at him. When I don't feel comfortable around people I don't speak at all. He must have felt my discomfort when he started to speak.**

**"Don't be scared, Zendaya. You are safe now and nobody will hurt you." He assured me.**

**I still didn't speak but just nodded my head at his question.**

**"Do you feel any pain any where?"**

**I nodded and pointed to my side and chest.**

**"Well we had to do emergency surgery on you because you had 4 broken ribs, a puncture lung, and a busted appendix." He explained.**

**I nodded my head in acknowledgement and continued to stare at him. After he asked a few more questions he left the room. Once he was gone I then realized that somebody was holding on to my left hand. I looked over and saw a long dirty blonde hair man sitting in the chair next to my bed.**

**"Hello Zendaya my name is Triple H but can call me Hunter." He spoke softly.**

**"I remember you from the crowd in the arena." I barely whispered.**

**"Yes, I was there. You did amazing in the ring and you will be signed over to WWE." **

**"Will I be safe there?"**

**"I will never let anyone lay a finger on you ever again. I made a promise to Nick that I will protect you and I will,"**

**"You know Nick?"**

**"Yes, he is a close friend of my family and he called me and asked us to help you. Zendaya I know about your past and I promise you that when I find that son of a bitch that hurt you. But there is a question that I would like to ask you." **

**I nodded my head for him to continue.**

**"Will you allow me to adopt you?"**

**I looked at him with wide eyes and I could see that he was telling the truth. I nodded my head and he had a big smile on his face. He carefully hugged from the side and kissed my hand. He started telling me about his family and the WWE. From the sound of it I felt that my life could be good with him but I didn't show it in my expression. He showed me pictures of his family and random superstars and divas on the roster. The nurse came by with a tray of food and pulled it across my bed. I picked at my food not really interested in it.**

**"Sweetheart you have to eat to get your strength back." He said while lifting a folk with some mashed potatoes on it.**

**"If I eat it will I be able to get out the hospital sooner?" I asked and he nodded.**

**He fed me the food since I couldn't reach with my other arm. It was kind of good. I soon finished my dinner and watched wrestling on the TV. Triple H had to step out of the room to answer a phone call.**

**Triple H POV**

*** Ring Ring ***

**"Hello?" **

**"Is this Mr. Triple H?"**

**"Yes, who is this?"**

**"This is Detective Whitman. I just called to tell you that we found Zendaya adoptive father."**

**"Is he in jail?"**

**"Well when we confronted him at his home he didn't want to cooperate. So he started to shoot at us and in the end he took his own life."**

**"So he's dead?"**

**"Yes Sir and you are now free to adopt Zendaya. Have a great life." He said and hung up the phone.**

**So that son of a bitch decided to take his own life instead of taking responsibility of his actions. Well at least Zendaya is now safe from that bastard. I called Vince and told him of the good news. Now all we have to do is get the paper work to adopt filled out and signed by a judge. I looked through the small window and saw that she fell asleep. So I walked in and turned the TV off and sat back down in the chair by her bed.**

**Morning came and I was awakening to the smell of fresh coffee. I looked up and saw my wife, Vince, and the members of the Shield in the doorway of the room. I motioned for them to come in and look at Zendaya. She was still asleep.**

**"I spoke with the doctor and he said that since she is healing well she should be release by tomorrow night." My wife whispered and I nodded my head.**

**Zendaya started to whimper and I quickly got up and pressed a cool clothe on her forehead. I didn't bother to think about what the people in the room were saying because I tending to my soon to be daughter. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. **

**"Good Morning Beautiful. I would like for you to meet some people." I said softly.**

**She nodded her head.**

**"This is Stephanie McMahon, my wife, and Vince McMahon, my father-in-law, and those three tough looking guys is Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns." I said while pointing out who was who. She nodded her head and gave a little smile. **

**"Zendaya it's finally nice to officially meet you." Stephanie said while holding out her hand towards her.**

**She just stared at my wife and I could tell she was scared. Taking the hint Stephanie took her hand back and smiled at her. Seth Rollins stepped up and started speaking.**

**"Don't be scared of us. We won't hurt you, I promise." He said softly.**

**She reached out towards him and touched his multi-colored hair. He chuckled and allowed her better access to his hair. I motion to Vince and Steph to the door and walked out with them. We started to talk about the next step we should take in adopting her.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**Zendaya continued to play with my hair until Dean cleared his throat. She looked at him with an uncertain expression and tightens her hold on my hair. It was a good thing we dressed in street clothes or otherwise she would be scared shitless. Dean reached from behind him and pulled out a black and yellow teddy bear with 'Get Well' written on it. She let go of my hair and motion for him to come closer.**

**"Here you go, Munchkin." He said handing her the bear.**

**"Thank You." She barely whispered.**

**Roman stayed back with an unreadable look in his eyes. Dean walked towards him and whispered something to him. Moving around Dean, he stood next to me by the bed. Zendaya looked at him and slowly raised her hand to trace his tattooed arm. The minute she touched him they both pulled away in shock. I would have to talk to him about that later. **

**"Munchkin, are you ready to get out of this hospital?" Dean asked breaking the silence in the room.**

**She nodded her head. Stephanie, Vince, and Triple H came back into the room and sat down in the vacant chairs in the room. We all sat and talked about our group and the WWE roster. Roman stood in the back of the room just watching her and I could tell that he was in deep thought.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**What was that spark between us? The minute she touch my arm I felt a spark and I know I had to get away. I stood far away from her and watched as she interacts with Dean and Seth. If she was going to be a part of our group then she needs to know that we can be evil and mean too. But how can I do that when she has been through so much in her life?**

**She is such a beautiful girl with long black hair and big emerald eyes. From the top half of her body I could she needed some food in her body. I feel like a pervert thinking about a 16-year-old girl. Yet she was as beautiful as a rose. Even with the bags underneath her eyes and her faded complexion she looked like the hottest female that I ever met. Damn it I have to get out of this room and fast but my body won't let me move. It's as if I'm lost in her trance and can't get out.**

**When I moved away from her I saw a hint of hurt in her beautiful eyes. But it had to be done or else I would have lost my control then and there. I know that Seth knew that something was up with me and I'm sure he would have questions later but I don't care. Stephanie asked us to help her and we agreed to it. Damn this is going to be a long ride for me.**

**A/N: Ohhh what will happen between Roman and Zendaya? Please review to find out.**


	6. Finding Hope

**3rd**** POV**

**Throughout the day Zendaya would fall asleep and it was enough time to talk to the group in the room about what the next step was. Stephanie called her friend and notified her about what happened with the adoptive father. After discussing it with her, she started to work on the documents for the adoption. Triple H and Vince talked to each other about what Zendaya will be doing in the company while she is getting back to health. The Shield started to work on a plan on how they would start training her. They noticed that she would talk with them but when the nurses or doctors came in she would be silent towards them. Zendaya was more fond of Triple H since he was there for her when she woke up and never left her side. Every time she got scared or nervous she would reach for his hand or hair for comfort. He didn't mind but was glad that she was accepting him into her life.**

**Around lunchtime, she started to wake up. The Shield left to go to the gym and Vince left to go take care of some business. Stephanie was looking at a furniture catalog for Zendaya new room in their house and Triple H was watching football on TV. She turned her head and looked at him. Reaching out with her hand she touched his hair. He looked at her and smiled.**

**"How are you feeling?" He asked.**

**"Better than yesterday." She whispered.**

**"That's good." He replied.**

**"Can I leave now?" She asked.**

**"No not yet, Sweetheart. Tomorrow afternoon you can leave." He chuckled at her pouting face.**

**They continued with their conversation until Zendaya started to fall asleep again. Stephanie excused herself to go get her and her husband something to eat. Triple H never left her side except to go to the bathroom. She had a place in his heart and he wasn't going to let her go.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**When we left the hospital all I could think about was Zendaya. The way her beautiful eyes look at me and how I would get lost in them. How I wished for her soft hands were on my skin again. I was interrupted from my thoughts and push-ups when Dean slapped me upside my head.**

**"What the hell was that for, man?" I yelled while getting up.**

**"Dude I've said your name for the past 5 minutes. What's on your mind, bro?" He asked while taking a drink of his water.**

**"Oh I think I know what's on his mind. It's Zendaya, isn't it?" Seth smirked.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about. Plus it's none of your business, Rollins." I sneered at him but knew he was right.**

**"Don't tell me you have a thing for her. Dude she's 16 and been through enough hell in her life." Dean said.**

**"I don't have a thing for her." I said lying.**

**They looked at me and then went back to their workouts. Who was I fooling? I got a thing for her and I barely know her. i was about to go back to my push-ups but was stop by my phone ringing.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Hey Roman its Jimmy." My Samoan cousin said.**

**"What's up, man?"**

**"I heard that the Authority is putting the new diva in the Shield. Is that true?"**

**"They were thinking of that idea but haven't said if it was a final decision."**

**"Alright man but Naomi wants her $20 from the bet you lost against her."**

**"Tell her that I got her. Later, man." I said chuckling and hanging up the phone.**

**When we were done with our workouts we headed back to the hotel to clean up. We wanted to see Zendaya before we have to leave for the next city. I just wanted to see her face before I left.**

**Triple H POV**

**Zendaya was still asleep when the doctor knocked on the door. Stephanie opens the door for the doctor and we both waited for what he had to say.**

**"Well Mr. Triple H and Mrs. McMahon, we have some good news. Since Zendaya is healing faster than expected she can leave tonight." He said with a smile.**

**"Thank you." I said nodding to him.**

**He left the room and my wife came to hug me. We both had tears in our eyes because we can take Zendaya with us. We made the decision to take her on the road with us because she needed to be around people who supports her. Stephanie started to gather all the gifts and flowers so that when Zendaya woke up it wouldn't take long to leave. I called Vince and told him the news. From all the noise coming from Stephanie collecting Zendaya things, Zendaya woke up.**

**"Hey, Babygirl. You're getting out of this hospital tonight!" I chuckled when a huge smile came on her face. Then a look of confusion came across her face.**

**"I have no clothes." She whispered.**

**"Don't worry. I brought some new clothes early this morning for you." Stephanie spoke.**

**Zendaya nodded her head and started to get out of the bed. I stood up and helped her to the bathroom. Stephanie went in with her to help her with the clothes.**

**Stephanie POV**

**As I helped Zendaya out of the hospital gown I couldn't help but stare at her naked form. There was old scars and freshly new scars all over her body but what really shocked me was the large gashes on her back. No wonder she didn't want anyone to see her back. I would've run away from her but I didn't because I knew that she didn't do this to herself. She was a victim and had to pay the price with her body. When we finally got the clothes on her I notice that even an extra small was too large for her body. We really need to get her body weight up. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of crying. I looked down and saw Zendaya curled up into a ball.**

**"What's wrong, Zendaya?" I asked kneeling down next to her.**

**"Nothing." She whispered.**

**"Sweetie you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." I said rubbing her back.**

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I'M DISGUSTING AND USELESS! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP! NO BODY LOVES ME AND THEY NEVER WILL! IF THIS IS FOR CHARITY THEN I DON'T NEED IT!" She cried out.**

**Before I could say anything, my husband came bursting through the bathroom door and from the look in his eyes I could tell he was beyond pissed off.**

**Triple H POV**

**I was sitting outside the bathroom when The Shield came into the room. They wanted to see Zendaya but I told them that she was in the bathroom with Stephanie getting ready to leave the hospital. **

**"I thought she was able to leave tomorrow." Seth said.**

**"Yeah, well the doctors said that since she was healing faster than expected -" I was cutted off when I heard what Zendaya said.**

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I'M DISGUSTING AND USELESS! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP! NO BODY LOVES ME AND THEY NEVER WILL! IF THIS IS FOR CHARITY THEN I DON'T NEED IT!" She cried out.**

**I almost kicked the door off its hinges when I entered the bathroom. I ran to her and grabbed her face carefully in my hand before speaking.**

**"I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. YOU ARE NOT DISGUSTING OR USELESS. YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND STRONGEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. THIS IS NOT FOR CHARITY. WE WANT TO DO THIS FOR YOU BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" I nearly yelled out.**

**She looked at me with tears in her eyes and lunged herself at me. I hugged her tightly to my body and let her cry. I know she needed it because it will help her get better emotionally. Stephanie got up and walked to The Shield and said something but I didn't pay any attention. My attention was on Zendaya only. I looked up and saw them take her gifts out of the room but didn't miss the way Roman looked at us. The doctors gave them Zendaya discharge papers.**

**"Come on, sweetie. Let's get out of this hospital." I told her while gently picking her up.**

**We walked through the halls and I could tell that people was staring at us. Zendaya tighten her grip around my neck and I let her. Seth took off his jacket and gave it to me to cover Zendaya with. We walked to the parking lot and got into our separate cars. I had to give my daughter to my wife because I had to drive. He had our bags in the trunk so all we had to do was go to the airport. Arriving there, we saw almost the entire roster waiting there for their flights.**

**"We can watch over her while you go check in." Seth said walking towards us.**

**Nodding my head I gave her over to Roman since he was the only one without luggage in his hands. Zendaya grip loosened up since she fell asleep again. Once she was safely in Roman arms her arms automatically went around his neck. I gave him a look and he nodded in understanding. Walking away I looked back one more time at my sleeping daughter.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I watched them leave me with my angel. Wait did I just call her my angel? Yes, I did and it's true. She was my angel. Dean tapped my shoulder to let me know that we needed to take a seat or else fans will start to surround us. I didn't worry about people recognizing Zendaya since she was covered by Seth jacket.**

**"Damn she is small." Dean commented.**

**"Yea I never have seen a 16-year-old that small for her age." Seth chirped in.**

**"Well it's our job to get her healthy and that's just what we are going to do." I grunted.**

**"Did you hear what happened?" Dean asked me.**

**"What?" I said.**

**"Apparently rumor has it that since we are getting a new member the group is getting soft." He said and Seth chuckled.**

**"Wait until they see who the new member is." I growled.**

**We talked some more and I glanced at Zendaya ever now and then to make sure she was comfortable. Triple H and Stephanie came back and sat across from us. Our flight was called and we started to board the plane. Since we were in first class I laid the sleeping angel on one of the long couches. I sat on one end of her and Seth sat on the other end to make sure nobody would disturb her. Other wrestlers kept looking at us and whispering to each other about my sleeping angel. Sensing my anger, Dean stood up and spoke.**

**"If any one of you got a problem with us sitting here, come say it to our faces." He announced.**

**Nobody said anything and he sat back down with a grin on his face. I smirked and look down at Zendaya. The plane started to lift off and I could tell that this was going to be the best thing that happened for both me and Zendaya. Hopefully she can find happiness with the WWE.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya find happiness in Roman? Review to find out!**


	7. A Loving Samoan

**3****rd**** POV**

**It was morning when the roster finally woke up and started getting up to stretch. While Zendaya slept peacefully on the plane couch the WWE superstars and divas was wondering who the mysterious girl, which the Shield brought on the plane, was. The divas began to worry that she was a new addition to the divas roster and began to hate her. Naomi, Jimmy Uso fiancée, didn't have a problem with a new addition and got up from her seat. She walked towards the group and sat next to Roman.**

**"Hey Ro." She greeted him, with the nickname she gave him, quietly.**

**"Hey." He acknowledges her.**

**"So is this the new addition to the Shield?" She asks.**

**"We don't know yet." He replies.**

**Naomi knew when Roman was in protective mode and silently got up and walked back to her seat. The McMahons watched the trio guard Zendaya and was thankful for that. She was important to them and knowing that there was someone to protect her when they weren't able to was a blessing. They looked over her files that Nick gave them and were thankful that he included her medical files. They wanted to know the things she was allergic to and any other medical problems she have. Vince made the decision to make Zendaya as the Shield valet to get her use to what she will be doing in and with the group. Stephanie and Triple H agreed to that but wanted to talk about other things.**

**"Well I think that we should start with her weight first because when I was helping her in the bathroom I noticed that even an XS was too big on her." Stephanie started the conversion.**

**"Well we can't force her to eat. I think that if we can get Seth and Dean to get her to try different types of food and write down the foods that she likes we can start from there." Triple H suggested.**

**"That's a good idea. There is also the problem with her backstage. When the Shield is in the ring who will look after her?" Vince asked.**

**"Well we can't put her with the divas because you know how they can get. We can't leave her by herself either." Stephanie said. Triple H nodding his head in agreement.**

**"We will figure it out later." Vince said.**

**Looking at his future granddaughter, he knew that the changes she will be going through will be tough on her but he knew that it was for the best. Going back to the conversation with his daughter and son-in-law he knew that she will change WWE.**

**Roman felt Zendaya stir in her sleep. He watched as she was sitting up trying to get into a new position. He gently straddled her on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and went back to sleep. He heard chuckling coming from his two teammates and shot a glare at them. Dean laughed loudly and earned a slap against the head by Seth. He rubbed his head and growled at him.**

**Naomi POV**

**My curiosity got the best of me as I continued to watch the group sitting on the couch. Roman moved the sleeping girl on his lap and all eyes watched him. He never showed any kind of affection or kindness to anybody. Many were saying that it was his daughter in his lap and others were saying that she was a ring rat and he couldn't get enough of what she was giving him. Cameron was listening to what they were saying and was about to go off on them. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.**

**"Don't do anything let them talk." I told her.**

**"I can't sit here and listen to them talk about someone who they don't know." She responded.**

**"I know but we can't make a scene." I reminded her. She had an anger issue.**

**Nodding her head she got up and walked to where our other teammates, Brodus Clay and Tensai, were seating at. She sat in one of the empty seats besides Tensai. I just shook my head but was glad she decided to be an adult about the situation. I decided to go and take the other seat besides Brodus Clay.**

**I sent Roman a text message about what was being said about the girl in his lap and hoped that he was going to do something about it.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I was resting my head against the back of the couch and felt my phone vibrate. Looking it was a text message from Naomi.**

**_*Just to let you know. The roster thinks that the girl in your lap is either your daughter or a ring rat. Cameron was about to go off on them but decided to walk away.*_**

**After reading the message, I was furious. What the fuck was their problem? I showed Dean and then Seth. We agreed to wait until the plane landed before going off on them. Seth grabbed a blanket and handed it to me. Zendaya was shaking in my arms and I knew it was from the coldness on the plane. Pulling her tight to my broad chest I wrapped the blanket around her and myself. **

**The plane finally landed after 20 minutes and everybody started to gather their things. Dean grabbed my backpack and told me to go on with Zendaya. It was a good thing that we landed at a private airport or else there would have been fans surrounding us. Stephanie came up to me and spoke.**

**"Can you look after her for a while? We have to go over the show with the creative team and get things done." She explained.**

**"Sure but there is a problem that I need to tell you. Naomi sent me a text saying that the roster thinks Zendaya is my daughter or a ring rat. I would've gone off on them but with her in my arms I couldn't. I just wanted to let you know what was being said about her." I said.**

**Her expression changed once I was done speaking. Nodding her head she walked away. The boys and I had to get our luggage so we went to baggage claim. Naomi and Cameron was there already waiting for their other teammates. **

**"Thanks." I said to Naomi.**

**"No problem. I just didn't like what they were saying." She replied.**

**"Her name is Zendaya." I told her while reaching for my luggage with one hand. She laughed at my attempts and grabbed it for me. I thanked her.**

**"That's a nice name and you're welcome." She chuckled.**

**We waited in the lounge for the bus to take us to the hotel and then the arena. The show was tomorrow so we had to know who will be in a match or not. We waited for an hour before the bus finally came. Setting our luggage in the pile with the others we got on the bus. We went all the way to back where it would be enough room for the five of us since Zendaya would be in my lap. **

**"You should give her a nickname." Cameron said making conversation.**

**"We did. It's munchkin." Dean said.**

**"How about Lil Z?" Naomi suggested.**

**"I like that." I said and heard Dean saying it was stupid.**

**After everyone was on the bus we left for the Hilton hotel in Dallas, Texas. They had to have security guards there for us because fans were waiting for us outside the hotel. One by one we got off the bus and into the hotel. Dean went to go get our room keys. Seth and I stood there and watched the others giving us dirty or weird looks. Before we could say anything Zendaya started to stir in my arms. Seth took the blanket off her and she releases her grip around my neck.**

**"Hey. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked softly to her not to scare her.**

**"Yes." She whispers back. She looked at me and then to Seth.**

**"Are you hungry?" He asks. Before she could answer Dean came with our room keys.**

**"Hey munchkin." He greeted her. She smiled at him.**

**"Let's go to the room and get freshen up." Seth said walking towards the elevators.**

**We loaded into the elevator and waited until it stopped on the 14****th**** floor. Dean unlocked the door and we went inside. I set Zendaya down on her feet and she went to the bathroom. The room was big with 3 separate rooms and bathrooms. Triple H called to check up on her and said that she needed to needed to come to their hotel room to get her things that they bought her.**

**"I'll take her. You guys get settle in." Dean offered. I trusted him and nodded. She came out of the bathroom after washing her hands.**

**"Hey. Ready to go see Triple H, munchkin?" He asked her. She nodded her head.**

**Picking her up they walked out of the room.**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**I picked her up and head out of the room. Going to the elevator she looked at me. I smiled at her and chuckled when she started playing with my earring. When we finally made it to the 17****th**** floor we saw Triple H standing in the doorway. He smiled when he saw Zendaya.**

**"Looks like someone finally woke up." He greeted us.**

**Zendaya hid her face in my neck and I chuckled. He invited us in and told her that Stephanie was in the other run. She went in and once she was gone Triple H looked at me before speaking.**

**"Stephanie told me what happen and I will handle it. Now we all discussed this and we decided that Zendaya should room with you guys. As much as I hate this idea it's best if she got to know you guys more and get use to being around you all." He explained.**

**"Don't worry; she will be safe with us." I replied.**

**"I want daily checkups on her and if anything happens I must be notified immediately. Before each show or event you must bring her to see me. Here is a cell phone for her in case of an emergency when you guys are in the ring. If she is hurt while she is in your care you will be fired. Understand?" He said handing me the cell phone.**

**"Yes, sir." I nodded.**

**Zendaya came back out with a big suit case. Stephanie had a carry-on bag in her hand. She handed it to me and kissed her on the forehead. We said our goodbyes and walked out. Munchkin was trying to roll the suit case but it kept getting stuck on carpet. I grabbed it from her and laughed when she tried to get it back. I picked her up and set her on the luggage and headed towards the elevators.**

**Once we made it to our floor Roman was waiting for us in the hallway. He chuckled when he saw Zendaya on the luggage. Picking her up, he opened the door for us. Seth was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. **

**"Get got the text message from Triple H about the situation." He said. Zendaya walked to the couch and looked at him nervously. He chuckled and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and snuggled into his side.**

**"She will be safe with us." Roman said after taking her things into his room.**

**"He gave me a cell phone for her in case of emergencies." I said handed the phone to him.**

**"Are you hungry?" Seth asked since she didn't answer him in the lobby.**

**"No thank you." She whispered.**

**"It's alright, munchkin. If you're hungry then we can go and get you something to eat." I said.**

**She looked at me and nodded her head. Roman was watching her with an emotion that I never saw before in his eyes. It was Love.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya see the love Roman has for her? Review to find out!**


	8. The Kiss

**Roman Reigns POV**

**Zendaya was looking at Spongebob with Seth on the couch. Dean went out to get Burger King for us. I sat on the floor in front of her and let her rest her legs on my shoulders. I looked at her feet and notices that she had some really small feet. I felt her run her fingers through my hair and I purred, like a cat, at the feeling.**

**"Dean needs to hurry up with our food. I'm starving." Seth suddenly said.**

**"He's coming." I chuckled.**

**After 20 more minutes Dean came back with 4 bag of Burger King. Dean gave each of us our own bag and gave Zendaya the only milkshake he got. She took it and set it on the table. She watched the boys eat and never touched her food.**

**"Munchkin, why are you not eating?" Dean asked her.**

**"Not hungry." She replied.**

**I looked at her and grabbed both of our bags of food. I looked at the guys and they nodded. Picking her up, I took her into my room. Placing the food on the night stand and getting into the bed with her on my lap. She looked at me in confusion and I gently cupped her face in my large hands.**

**"Lil Bit, you have to eat. You can eat as much as you want. Nobody will stop you." I told her.**

**She placed one of her hands on my cheek. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on my left cheek. Her touch was amazing.**

**Zendaya POV**

**This Samoan man before me cared about me. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to help me. Triple H wanted to help me but in a father type of way but this man wanted to help me in a love type of way. He treated me with respect and so much love. No one has ever done that for or to me. I gently place a kiss on his left cheek to show my appreciation. He looked at me with wide eyes and I felt that I did something wrong.**

**"Do it again." He asked. I looked at him in confusion. "Kiss me again, please." He begged.**

**I did it again and felt his arms wrap tightly around me. He buried his face in my neck and sighed. I wrapped my arms around his large frame and laid my cheek on the top of his head.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**She kissed me twice! I felt like I was going to lose control of myself from such a simple action. Hugging her tightly to me I breathe in her scent. She smells like cocoa butter and roses. A strange combination but it fine by me. Lifting my head I looked into her emerald eyes and smiled at her.**

**"Are you okay?" She asked softly.**

**"Yes, I just didn't expect you to kiss me. I was surprise." I chuckled when she started blushing.**

**"Oh." She whispered.**

**"Come on, Lil Bit. You have to eat." I said getting her food out for her. She turned around and sat in between my legs. I turned the TV on Spongebob and watched her eat.**

**She ate all her fries and half of her cheeseburger. Turning her head, she saw Roman watching her. She brought the other half of her burger to his lips and watched as he took a bite of it. She let him eat the rest of it and smiled when he licked his lips. They was interrupted by laughter when they saw Dean and Seth in the doorway of Roman's room.**

**"Awe look Seth. Roman has to be fed like a baby!" Dean bellowed. Zendaya pulled the covers over her head to hide.**

**"That is so cute. Good thing I got that on video and camera!" Seth said with a grin.**

**"Shut up! Don't be jealous because she likes me more than you guys!" I yelled at them.**

**"Is that true, Munchkin? Do you like Roman more than us?" Dean asked while trying to look hurt.**

**"Maybe." She said from under the covers.**

**"Well I hope you remember that we have to be in the lobby in an hour to go to the arena." Seth chuckled at how cute Zendaya could act.**

**"Alright we will be out in a minute." I replied.**

**They left the room laughing at how Zendaya was peeking from under the covers. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. I slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to my chest.**

**"Lil Bit, let's get you changed out of this clothes. Here are the things you will need for your shower. I will set your new clothes on the bed and wait for you in the living room." I said handing her the toiletries Stephanie gave us for her.**

**Nodding her head and grabbing the toiletries she went into the bathroom. I waited until I heard the shower running when I looked into her suit case. Stephanie really had a hard time looking for clothes her size. Most of clothes were WWE shirts that had to be customized to fit her and XXS jeans or shorts. She had packed some jackets of different superstars and Nike shoes that were children size. I picked out a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt with a 'Hounds of Justice' jacket. I placed her clothes on the bed with her bra and panties and her white Nike's slides with black socks on the floor.**

**Heading into the living room, where the two idiots were, I sat on the couch. They had already change their clothes and was looking at TV to pass time.**

**"Where's Munchkin?" Dean asked with a smirk.**

**"Taking a shower." I grunted wanting to slap that smirk right off his face.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**I watched as Roman was sending glares to Dean. It was entertaining to be because they were just like two bickering brothers. Roman decided to go get a change of clothes and use my bathroom to shower. Zendaya came out of Roman room with her jacket in her hands.**

**"Can you help me?" She asked me handing me her jacket.**

**I unzipped it and helped her arms in the sleeves. I zipped it all the way up and smiled at her. She gently laid her hand on my head and rough it up a bit. She went back to get her socks and shoes but nearly crashed into Roman on the way out. He caught her before she fell to the ground. Picking her up he went in his room to put his dirty clothes away. Later he came back out with his hair pulled back and his shades on top of his head.**

**"How much time we got left?" He asked me while helping Zendaya put her socks on.**

**"20 minutes. Don't worry we got time." I chuckled.**

**"Munchkin, can you brush my hair?" Dean asked her.**

**She got up and took the brush from Dean. Brushing his hair only took her a few minutes. She went back to Roman and sat in his lap. She was an interesting little girl and took the time to explore our facial hair. He hummed in response to her touch.**

**"Let's head to the lobby." I said getting up.**

**We grabbed our keys, wallets, and phones. Roman made sure Zendaya had hers before locking the door behind him. He had her in his arms and she hid her face in his thick neck. I pulled her hood up before we stepped in the elevator. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and the Bella twins were in the back.**

**"Who's the kid?" John asked.**

**"None of your business, Cena." Dean sneered.**

**"It was just a simple question." Nikki growled at him.**

**Roman tightens his grip on Zendaya and covered her ears before he spoke. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled.**

**Everyone went silent and I bent down to pick up the slide that slipped from her tiny feet. We finally made it to the lobby and walked out. I spotted Naomi and Cameron and motion the boys to follow.**

**Naomi POV**

**Cameron and I were waiting in the lobby when we noticed the Shield coming towards us.**

**"Ladies." Seth greeted us.**

**"Sup guys." Cameron replied.**

**"The bus is running late so we're going to have to wait for a while." Dean said with a frown.**

**We went into the waiting room and found a place to sit. I noticed that Roman never let Zendaya go. It made me smile at how he was showing her his soft side. We talked about the show until they announced that the bus was here. Gathering our things we got on the bus. Roman sat next to the window with Dean next to him. Seth got stuck with the middle seat between Cameron and me. Zendaya wiggled in Roman lap to get comfortable and then settled down with her feet in Deans lap.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**The bus ride wasn't long but I knew that Zendaya was uncomfortable. Once we were off the bus we headed inside. Zendaya wrapped her arms back around my neck and laid her cheek against my cheek. I felt complete when her skin was against mines. Everyone took their seats and waited for the boss to speak.**

**"Ladies and gentleman, I called this meeting to not only talk about the show but something else that came to me today." Vince started. "I was told that people were making rude comments about the person that Roman Reigns carried on to the plane. I felt the need to discuss this problem at once. She is not his daughter or a ring rat. She is my granddaughter and if I hear anymore rude comments about her, you will be fired from this company. Understand?" He questioned.**

**Nobody said anything but nodded their heads in understanding. Zendaya knew that it was about her but didn't say anything. The meeting went on about the show and then ended. We had to stay there for the rest of the day because we were getting new ring gear and attire. Dean played with Zendaya hair and Seth was watching them. I could hear her laughing softly and smiled when ran her finger through my ponytail. Jimmy and Jey walked up to me.**

**"So this is Vince's granddaughter?" Jimmy asked. I nodded.**

**"I thought Stephanie didn't have kids?" Jey questioned.**

**"She had a daughter and this is her." I lied.**

**"She must be shy." Jimmy commented.**

**I nodded and continued the conversation with them. Dean and Seth took her to the bathroom when she would stop squirming in my arms. Ending the conversation with my cousins, I went to find the trio. I finally found them standing in front of a vending machine. The machine wouldn't take Dean's dollar and he was becoming frustrated. Approaching them slowly I finally decided to make my appearance.**

**"What wrong, Dean? You letting a vending machine beat you." I chuckled at him.**

**"Oh shut up!" He grunted.**

**"May I try?" Zendaya asked. Dean handed her the dollar.**

**She slowly slid the dollar in and smiled when it accepted the dollar. Grabbing the Snickers bar, she handed it to Dean. He looked at her and grinned. Seth set her on her feet and she walked towards me. We all walked back to the ring. She clutched my hand in hers and I squeezed it softly. Once again all eyes were on us but we just walked past everyone. Until Randy Orton grabbed her arm roughly.**

**"Show me your face!" He yelled at her and that's when I snapped.**

**Seth gathered her into his arms and Dean helped me beat the shit out of Orton. A crowd was starting to form around us to see what was going on. Triple H and Stephanie made their way through the crowd.**

**"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.**

**"Randy grabbed your daughter's arm too roughly and Roman attacked him." Seth explained.**

**"Orton in my office. Now!" Triple H yelled.**

**"Dismiss!" Stephanie said following her husband to his office.**

**Zendaya was crying on Seth shoulder. He looked at me and gently gave her to me. I went and took a seat. Rubbing her back softly.**

**"The bad guy is gone. He won't hurt you again. It's okay, Lil Bit." I said trying to calm her down.**

**She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I hugged her tightly and continued to rub small circles on her back. Seth and Dean went to talk to Stephanie and left me alone to comfort Zendaya. I got up and walked into a locker room and locked the door. I sat down on the bench and pulled her arms gently away from my neck. She looked at me and placed her hand on my cheek.**

**"I won't let anyone hurt you, Zendaya." I told her.**

**She looked into my eyes and leaned in. Closing my I waited for her next move. Her lips landed on mines and I saw fireworks. Her lips were soft and I could kiss them for days. Pressing my body closer to hers hoping this wasn't a dream. She broke the kiss gasping for air and we just stared at each other with wide eyes.**

**A/N: How did Zendaya feel about the kiss? Review to find out.**


	9. Smackdown

**A/N: I decided to cut the last chapter and continue on from the kiss between Roman and Zendaya. It will be better if I continued on with how Zendaya relationship with Roman progressed and how she gets use to her new life with WWE. Please don't hate me!**

**3rd POV**

**Roman was finally able to break the stare with Zendaya and gently touched her cheek. She was still staring at him but could feel his hand against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. He removed his hand from her cheek and wrapped his arms around her body. He knew that if they didn't get back to the group soon Triple H would be sending a search party for them. He pulled the hoodie back on top of her and stood up. Unlocking the locker room door, he started to make his way back to the group. He kissed the top of her head before walking up to his two team mates. They were talking to Stephanie before turning their attention to Roman.**

**"How is she?" Stephanie asked him while looking at her daughter.**

**"She's fine now. I had to calm her down since she was still scared after what Orton did to her." He growled out.**

**"I was just talking to Dean and Seth about Orton's punishment and decided to give you guys a match tonight on Smackdown. It will be a 3-on-1 match between the Shield and Randy Orton." Stephanie said while rubbing Zendaya back.**

**Triple H walked up to the group just before Zendaya started to reach for Stephanie. When she saw him she changed her mind and started to reach for him. He happily took her into his arms.**

**Triple H POV**

**I took Zendaya into my arms and hugged her tightly. She started to run her fingers through my hair. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and chuckled.**

**"I will be taking Zendaya with me for a while. I will bring her back to you guys before the show starts." I said nodding towards the Shield.**

**"Honey, where are you taking her?" My wife asked confused by my actions.**

**"She is going to be meeting her uncles." I replied before giving her a kiss on the lips. She nodded her head in understanding.**

**I walked with Zendaya in my arms to my office. A couple of days ago I decided to introduce her to some of my old friends that I considered family. I invited my good friends Shawn Michaels, Mark Calaway, and Steven Anderson to meet Zendaya. Walking into the office the gentlemen waiting**

**for me stood up. When she saw them she hid her face into my neck. Chuckling, I gently pulled her away from my neck and introduced her to her uncles. She looked at each one of them carefully.**

**"Sweetie, I would like to introduce you to your uncles. This blonde headed guy is your Uncle Shawn Michaels aka 'The Heartbreak Kid'. This black hair guy is your Uncle Mark Calaway aka 'The Undertaker'. Last but not least the bald guy is your Uncle Steven Anderson aka 'Stone Cold Steve Austin'." I said pointing at each one of them.**

**She nodded her head at them and then pointed at The Undertaker. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her.**

**"I've heard about you." She whispered.**

**"What have you heard, Darlin?" He asked her. "That you have an undefeated streak." She replied.**

**"Well yes I do and I heard that you have an undefeated streak too. Is that true?" He asked her and she nodded her head.**

**We all sat down and continued to talk about random things until there was a knock on the door. Pulling her hoodie back on her head I spoke.**

**"Who is it?" I answered.**

**"It's Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero, Sir." Brad replied back. "What do you want?" I yelled.**

**"It's an hour before the show and we wanted to discuss the show before it airs." Vickie answered.**

**"Give me a minute!" I yelled back.**

**Looking at my old friends, they nodded their heads and said their goodbyes to Zendaya and me. I let the two general managers into my office before excusing myself to take Zendaya back to the Shield. I found them hanging out in catering. Dean waved at us and I walked towards them.**

**"Alright, here she is like I said. Keep her safe tonight since this is her first live show." I said handing her over to Seth.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**We had just got done with our workouts when Dean suggested that we go to the catering area to get something to eat. We walked in and grabbed our plates before sitting down. Seth went back to get a plate for Zendaya just for when if she was hungry when she got back. He just sat down when Triple H walked in with Zendaya in his arms. Dean waved them over to our table and he gave her to Seth. She smiled when Dean leaned over and started to poke her in her arm. Naomi and Cameron came over to our table and sat down in the only two empty chairs left.**

**"Hey, mind if we sit here? The other divas are being bitchy about Stephanie and Triple H daughter." Naomi said.**

**"We don't mind." I said nodding.**

**"I can't believe that this is their daughter." Cameron commented.**

**"Are you hungry, Lil One?" Seth asked Zendaya. She nodded her head yes and he set the plate, he made for her, in front of her.**

**She looked at me and reached for my hair. Bending my head to her level she ran her tiny hand through it. She giggled when I shook my hair in her face. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She looked at the plate Seth made for and picked up a French fry. Taking a small bite of it she looked at me and lifted the fry to my lips. I opened my mouth and she put the fry in. She giggled again and patted my head. Dean chuckled and Seth grinned like a madman. Cameron interrupted our moment by speaking.**

**"That is so cute." She said taking a picture with her phone. **

**"You better not post that on Twitter." I growled at her.**

**"I won't do that but I will keep it for later." She smirked.**

**Even though Zendaya hoodie covered her face she could see what was going around her. I felt her touch my face and I look down at her. She pointed to the fruit stand that was just put up.**

**"Would you like some fruit, Lil Bit?" I asked her and she nodded her head.**

**Lifting her up on to my shoulders we walked to the stand. There were different types of fruit and smoothies to choose from. She touched my cheek when I picked up a strawberry smoothie. I made a mental note of all the fruits she picked out. We walked back to our table and saw John Cena and Daniel Bryan standing face to face with Seth and Dean. Lifting Zendaya off my shoulders, I gently pulled her behind me.**

**"What is going on here?" I growled.**

**"We just wanted to meet the Authority daughter." John grunted.**

**"Is it a crime now to want to meet our bosses' daughter?" Daniel sneered.**

**"If she wants to meet you then she will go to you. Until then stay the hell away from her." Seth snapped at Daniel.**

**"She is standing right there with Roman in front of her. How can she decide if she can't see us?" John growled.**

**I stepped out-of-the-way just a little to let her see them. She shook her head and got behind me.**

**"As you can see she doesn't want to meet you. Now leave her alone." Dean smirked.**

**I felt her grab the back of my shirt and pulled. Turning around, I picked her up and walked out with her smoothie in my free hand. We went to our locker room and she opened the door for me.**

**Since we had Netflix and a TV, I turned to Spongebob for her to watch. We watched TV until Dean and Seth came into the room. Dropping down on to the couch Seth swung his arm around Zendaya. Dean sat in front of Zendaya and played with her toes. She giggled when he started to tickle them.**

**"Now I know where you are ticklish at, Munchkin." He chuckled when she push his hands away with her feet.**

**After a while, it came time to get ready for the show. Zendaya went to the bathroom to let us get changed in the locker room. Dean knocked on the bathroom door to let her know that she could come out. She came out and sat carefully on my back while I did push-ups. She wasn't heavy but I could tell that she didn't want to hurt me. I had my hair pulled back in a ponytail and she started to play with it. She could be so cute.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I like playing with Roman hair because it was so soft. He continued to do push-ups while I was sitting on his back. Seth was doing head stands and Dean was doing sit ups. I like watching ****them workout and couldn't help but giggle at the faces they were making. When they were done I ****got off of Roman back and sat on the couch. I wished I was fighting tonight because it was fun for me. We all heard a knock on the door and I ran to the bathroom. I didn't know who answered the door but I could hear Triple H voice so I decided to come out of the bathroom.**

**"Well there has been a change in plans. You guys with face John Cena and Daniel Bryan tonight with Randy Orton." He said but then paused. "However, the Bella twins want to be a part of the match too." He continued.**

**"What are you trying to say?" Roman growled.**

**"What I'm trying to say is that they want Zendaya to be in the match too." Triple H explained.**

**"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE JUST CAME OUT OF SURGERY!" Dean yelled.**

**"Don't you think I know that, Dean? So we decided to have her valet for you guys tonight. She will sit next to Booker T and Michael Cole during the match. The Bella twins will valet for your opponents." Triple H said with authority in his voice.**

**"You've got to be kidding me?" Seth said while shaking his head.**

**"We will be watching the entire match back stage to make sure she is safe. If we something going wrong I will personally run out there myself." Triple H promised while walking out of the locker room.**

**"They have to be joking, right?" Seth said.**

**"They're fucking crazy." Dean said growling muttering something under his breath.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**What the hell is wrong with them? Didn't they know that she is in no condition to be ringside? I know that she will become a part of the Shield but this is too soon for her to experience this just yet. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I looked at Zendaya and could see the fear in her eyes. Giving her a reassuring look and I pulled her into a hug. I adjusted her hoodie to keep it in place so that it wouldn't fall off and zipping up her jacket all the way up to prevent people from trying to pull it off of her. I tighten the straps on her slides so that they would fall off her feet when she walks down the stairs with us. Dean and Seth gave her hugs and kisses to assure her that everything will be fine. **

**"Everything will be fine, Lil Bit." I said picking her up.**

**Nodding her head she looked at all of us and lifted her hand out. Making her hand into a fist we all fist bumped her. We had to leave earlier to make it through the crowds for our entrance. Standing in the back we waited for our entrance music. I set Zendaya down on her feet and she grabbed on to my hand for comfort. Waiting and waiting until finally our music play.**

**Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…SHIELD!**

**A/N: What will happen in the match? Will Zendaya be safe or not? Review to find out!**


	10. The Beating

**A/N: I still need some new ideas for the story so please send me some new ideas. If you want to make a part of the next chapter that will be much appreciated.**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**I was the first one to walk down the stairs. Zendaya walked behind me with Seth and Roman walking shoulder to shoulder behind her. I could feel her wrap a finger around one of my pants loop and knew she was scared. When we made it to the barricade I turned around and helped her over it. Seth went to Zendaya and walked her to Booker T and Michael Cole. Booker T moved to the side to let Zendaya sit in the middle seat. I could see the fear in her eyes and knew that she didn't want to be there. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded to her. Before we could get into the ring, The Bella twins entrance music started to play and they came out in these slutty outfits that screamed out 'I'M DESPERATE'. If they think that will distract us then they got another thing coming. **

**Finally being able to get into the ring we got ready to beat the hell out of these assholes. Randy Orton was the one to start the match and Roman decided to go first. Circling each other and interlocking their arms, Randy did a cheap shot and kicked Roman in the leg. When he was down Randy went on kicking and punching Roman to prevent him from getting up. Then Roman jumped to his feet and started to punch randy in the stomach. He then shoved Randy in our corner and tagged me in. I started to ram my shoulder in his stomach and covered him for the count when he was down on his back. He kicked out at the count of 2 and The Bella twins jumped on the ring side to distract the referee but were unsuccessful when I threw Randy out of the ring. Jumping out of the ring I pulled him up and yelled at him. **

**"STAY DOWN!" I yelled in his face before slamming his head on the ring side.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I watched as Dean was in the ring with Randy. The match went on with each group tagging each other in. then it got to the point where all the wrestlers were all out and the legal men were Roman Reigns and John Cena. As I was watching the match I didn't see The Bella twins creeping around the ring towards me. When they made it to the announce table, they pulled on my jacket and I could feel my bandages coming off. They pulled me over the announce table and slammed me on the ground. Screaming out in pain I couldn't hear the Shield yelling my name. They continued to kick and punch me all over my body. I tried to fight back but the pain in my body was taking over me. They put so much pressure on my chest and it was getting harder to breathe.**

**I pulled my hands up to cover my face from their blows and hoped to god that it would soon stop. The ring bell rung and the match ended with a disqualification. The announcer announced that the Shield as the winners. All the wrestlers were trying to get The Bella twins off me and when they did I made a run for the backstage. My legs were killing me and when I saw Nikki Bella coming after me with a sledge-hammer I screamed my lungs out. I made it almost halfway up the ramp until my legs could not take it anymore and gave out on me. She was grinning like a mad women and brought the sledge-hammer above her head. She slammed the hammer on my right shoulder and I gave out a cry of pain.**

**Then Triple H entrance music started to play and he was mad as hell. The Funkadactyls came running out behind him and attacked The Bella twins. They went on fighting and the male wrestlers tried to break it up. When Triple H knelt in front of me I could see the fury in his eyes. His jacket was gone and the top three buttons on his shirt was undone. He gently touched my shoulder and I whimpered away from him scared that he might go off on me.**

**"I'm so sorry." He said before gently putting one of his arms around my back and the other under my legs.**

**He lifted me up carefully and carried me backstage. Before we went behind the curtain I looked over his shoulder and saw Roman roaring at the sky. It was the first time I saw him like that and it scared me. When we finally made it backstage Stephanie, Vince, and my uncles rushed to me. They had trainers and medics were there for me.**

**"I'll take her to the examination room. You go on and handle the situation." Uncle Shawn said opening his arms out for Triple H to place me in.**

**"Daddy, please it hurts so much. Make the pain go away." I cried out in his shoulder. I grasped his shirt tighter because the pain was becoming unbearable. **

**"Alright, but call me immediately after they get done with her." Triple H ordered before giving me to Uncle Shawn.**

**He carried me to the examination room and sat me down on the exam table. A trainer came into the room and I scooted away on the table. I didn't know this man and I wasn't going to let him anywhere near me.**

**"Sweetie, it's alright. This is Ronald Torres and he is the head trainer and doc here at WWE. He has worked with all of us including your father," Uncle Shawn explained.**

**"I won't hurt you, Zendaya. I just want to check your injuries." He said softly.**

**"How do you know my name?" I asked confused and curiously.**

**"Your father was talking to me earlier today about you. He wanted me to help with your injuries while you were out of the hospital. May I check you injuries?" He asked politely.**

**"Yes, Sir." I whispered. I scooted closer to him so that he could have a better view of my injuries.**

**Shawn Michaels POV**

**Mark and Steven were with me while Ronald was checking our niece injuries. We all knew that Ronald was loyal to Triple H and would never do anything to Zendaya but we were still protective of her. When he slowly started to unzip her jacket we could see blood coming down her shoulder. He had to cut her shirt off because it was stuck to her from her blood. We all knew of her scars but never saw them. We gasped out loud when we saw them and Ronald looked a bit sick but continued on with his examination. After doing some x-rays, with the portable x-ray machine, he went to see what they showed.**

**After about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door. Mark opened it and Triple H came in with the Shield and the Funkadactyls following him.**

**"How are her injuries?" Triple H asked.**

**"Ronald is checking the x-rays now." I said. Everyone either took a seat or stood up waiting for the doc to come back with the results. **

**"I'm so sorry, Zendaya. I should have been there for you sooner. Please say you will forgive me?" Triple H begged Zendaya on knees.**

**To see my friend begging for forgiveness wasn't the first for me but seeing him on his knees was. He never begged on his knees for anyone. He really did love Zendaya as a daughter and he was proving it to us now.**

**"You're forgiven." She said while touching his cheek. He smiled at her and gently hugged her.**

**Ronald came in the room and looked at everyone before speaking.**

**"Well her hospital injuries are fine but she did get some deep tissue bruising in her ribs. Her shoulder is not as serious as I thought. It's a sprained shoulder so it should heal in a few weeks." He explained but continued on speaking. "She has a cut on the top of her shoulder that will need only a few stitches. I'll do the stitches and wrap her injuries up with clean bandages." He finished saying and started to stitch Zendaya cut.**

**We all watched him as he was stitching Zendaya arm. She would wince every once in a while when it began to hurt really badly. When he was done he got a wet rag and wiped the dried blood off of her arm and shoulder. She started to giggle when he touch her side. Apparently, he had hit a tickle spot on her side. He rubbed some medication on her shoulder to prevent her from getting an infection. He handed the medication to Roman and announced that he was done. He left the room just as Stephanie and Vince came into the room.**

**"How is my grand-daughter?" Vince asked while walking towards Zendaya. **

**"She is fine but she got a sprained shoulder and deep tissue bruising in her ribs." Triple H replied while grabbing a clean shirt that Stephanie was handing him. He was trying to be gently with her shoulder as he was helping her put the shirt on. **

**"The Bella twins is on suspension for 5 weeks and they will be getting fined." Stephanie said. **

**Roman Reigns POV**

**As Stephanie was talking about The Bella twins punishment, Zendaya was reaching out towards me. After she got her clean shirt on I gently and carefully picked her up and sat her on my lap. Since her jacket was soaked in blood, I gave her my jacket and it looked like a dress on her body. She began to play with my loose hair and I smiled down at her. I was lost in my world and completely ignored the conversation that was going on. Dean and Seth was listening to them and I was going to ask them about that later. When the conversation was finally over the guys and I went back to our locker room to get changed and head back to the hotel. Since Dean and Seth had already changed I gave them Zendaya and told them to head on to the bus. Seth quickly pulled the hoodie up over Zendaya head so that people wouldn't recognize her. I quickly changed and almost ran to the bus.**

**"Look who finally decide to join us." Cameron joked.**

**"No you are the baby." Zendaya suddenly said. Dean and her was deep in a conversation about something.**

**"Well I'm older than you and bigger. So you are the baby of the group." He said to her before making baby talk at her.**

**She giggle and pinched his cheek. He grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. I sat down next to him and poked Zendaya leg to get her attention. She looked at me and smiled before climbing on to my lap. Resting her head on my should I could tell she was extremely tired after everything that had happened tonight. She started to run her tiny fingers through my loose hair and after a little while I could hear her softly snoring in my ear. **

**"Once we get back to the hotel, I'll get her some clean clothes to sleep in." Seth said while looking at the sleeping angel on my shoulder.**

**"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could all have a movie day. We could order movies and do other stuff that would be fun for her." Dean offered.**

**"We'll come if it will be okay with her." Cameron said and Naomi nodding in agreement. I didn't notice that they were sitting across from us when I got on the bus.**

**"Let's get her to the hotel and in some clothes for tonight. Then tomorrow morning when she wakes up I could ask her and see what she says." I said rubbing her back.**

**They all nodded their heads in understanding and continued on talking about what they would do tomorrow if she said yes. I was lost in thought about what had happened tonight. I promised to protect her and yet she got injured tonight. When I see any of those assholes or bitches I swear I will rip them in to pieces. She didn't deserve the beating that she took. When everyone was on the bus we headed back to the hotel. Seth grabbed the bags and Dean went off to get us something to eat. Stephanie, Triple H, and Vince all kissed Zendaya goodnight before heading off to their own ways. Cameron and Naomi hugged us and went to their hotel room to rest. When we finally got inside Seth dropped the bags on the floor and went in my room to get Zendaya some clean clothes to sleep in. I went in the bathroom with her in my arms and got a wet cloth. Undressing her, I wiped her done and was careful around her shoulder area. Dressing her in the clean clothes that Seth laid out on the bed, which was a huge WWE t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, I laid her in the bed and tucked her in. I decided to take and quick shower and call it a night.**

**A/N: What will Roman do to The Bella twins? Will Zendaya get her revenge on them? Review to find out.**


	11. Movie Day & Challenge Accepted

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding before. I was having major writers block and it would not go away but do not worry. I got over it and now more chapters will be up.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**The sound of music entered my ears as I woke up. Looking around my hotel bedroom, I noticed Zendaya was still sleeping on my chest. Looking at the nightstand clock, it read 6:45 a.m. I picked up my phone from the dresser and noticed that I had a text message. It was from Triple H.**

***Come up the our suite with Zendaya. We are going to have Movie Day here since it is bigger the your hotel room. Cameron, Naomi, Jimmy, Jey, Dean, Seth, and a couple of others are here waiting for you two. So get ready and come over.***

**I sighed and gently got up with Zendaya in my arms. She started to whimper from the sudden movements but I rubbed her back to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, she woke up with a confused look on her face. I smiled down at her and she placed her hand on my cheek. I carried her to the bathroom to help her get cleaned up. Placing her on the counter, I went and got the medical bag from the living room. Returning to the bathroom I placed the bag on the floor and help her remove her shirt. She looked at me with an uncertain look on her face.**

**"Lil Bit, is something wrong? Are you hurting?" I asked her.**

**"I can do this by myself." She whispered while scooting backwards.**

**"What has gotten you scared, Lil Bit?"**

**"I saw the way you looked before daddy took me backstage. You looked scary."**

**I grabbed her face gently in my hands and looked in to her eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes and I knew that it was I that put that fear there. I needed to explained my actions to her.**

**"Lil Bit, I did not mean to scare you. I never want to do that to you. I was simply showing my anger and rage to the people who hurt you. I made a promise to protect you and I failed. Please say you will forgive me." I begged her.**

**"You did not fail. You kept your promise by staying by my side. I will forgive you but please no more scary faces." She said.**

**"I promise." I replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**When she scooted closer to me I began to carefully remove her shirt and her dirtier bandages. Tossing them to the side I went to the medical bag and got some clean bandages. Laying the supplies next to her I began a bath for her. Getting the temperature just right I went back to her and helped he remove the rest of her clothes. I picked her up and gently place her in the tub which was now filled with strawberries scented soap. I watched as she began to play with the bubbles that we filling the air. She looked so adorable when she smiled and I was glad that I put that smile there. I washed her hair while she washed her body. **

**When she was done, I grabbed a towel and helped her dry off. Wrapping the towel around her and setting her on the counter, I went to her bags and got some clothes for her. When I went back in to the bathroom I saw her brushing her teeth with her WWE toothbrush. She saw me and lifted her toothbrush to my mouth indicating for me to brush my teeth. Chuckling, I shook my head and laid her clothes out for her. Applying the medication on her injuries I saw the deep bruising that started to form around her shoulder. Keeping my anger in check, I wrapped her shoulder up and put the supplies away. I did not miss the pained look on her face.**

**Sitting down on the bathroom floor I watched as she got off the counter. She started to put her underwear and bra on. I looked away to give her some privacy and waited for her to let me know it was okay to look. Handing me her other clothes I helped her put on a white undershirt, a pair of black jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt. Then I helped her put on her white socks and black Nike slides on. She looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips. **

**"I will wait for you in the living room." She whispered and walked out the bathroom.**

**Triple H POV**

**I looked over the check list of all the things that we needed for Movie Day with Zendaya. Dean and Seth brought the movies for us to watch. Naomi and Cameron brought games for us to play. Jimmy and Jey brought snacks and drinks. The others were arriving and all we needed for this day to begin was Roman and Zendaya. Stephanie went to Burger King to get Zendaya some breakfast. I hope Zendaya will enjoy this day with us. I just wanted her to be relax and comfortable.**

**Roman and Zendaya arrived at the suite just before Stephanie came back with Zendaya breakfast. When Roman placed Zendaya on her feet she ran to me and jumped in my arms. I carefully lifted her up while avoiding her injuries shoulder.**

**"DADDY!" She giggled in my arms.**

**"I see that you are happy to see me." I chuckled.**

**She nodded her head and hugged me tightly with her good arm. Before any of us could say another word, Stephanie burst through the door with Burger kings bags I'm her arms and breathing heavily.**

**"Babe, are you okay?" I asked.**

**"I got a call from the judge that was handling the adoption papers. He said that the adoption is official and Zendaya is finally ours. She is now a McMahon!" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**"You are my new family?" Zendaya asked softly.**

**"Yes, we are your new family and I promise you that we will make you happy." I said while trying to hold back my own tears.**

**Everyone was clapping their hands and cheering after hearing the wonderful news. Stephanie was hugging Zendaya and promising her that she will have a better life with us. The Shield was fixing Zendaya plate of food and the others were getting ready for the movies to start playing. I sat down on the couch with my daughter in my arms and my wife by my side. Naomi was looking through the movie collection and picked out 'Rush Hour' with Jackie Chan in it. As everyone was picking their spots to sit, there was a knock on the door. Seth opened the door and let Mark, Shawn, and Steven in. Zendaya got up and greeted her uncles with a hug and kiss on the cheek.**

**"Sorry we are late but traffic was horrible." Steven said.**

**"Its alright. The movie is just about to begin." Stephanie said. They sat in the empty chairs and ate some of the snacks on the table.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I went and sat in Romans' lap while eating my breakfast. I was happy that I was now a McMahon because it meant that this family will love me for me. We watched the movie and I was laughing machine. We continued to watch the movie to the end and I saw Dean eating my hash browns.**

**"Hey, those are mine!" I said to him before hitting in the head with a pillow.**

**"Well its in my stomach now." He said while sticking his tongue out at me.**

**"Sweetie, you can have mines." Seth said handing me his hash browns.**

**"Thank you, Seth." I said while touching his hair.**

**After the movie was over I decided that we should play a game together. I looked through the games and found one that looked like it could be fun. It was called Monopoly. I never played it before but now I have a chance to learn how to. I looked at Roman and motioned him to come to me.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I went over to Zendaya and sat down at the coffee table. She was setting up the game and called for everyone to come and play.**

**"Who is going to be the banker?" Cameron asked.**

**"I will." Zendaya said while picking up all the money.**

**"How about we play in teams?" Stephanie suggested.**

**"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison.**

**We all had a great time playing and ended up in a tie. I helped Zendaya clean up the table and put the game away. Triple H chose the next movie which was 'Sharkboy and Lavagirl'. Zendaya laid on the floor with me and would play with my hair every once in a while. Some of the guests would go into the other room and watch other movies that Zendaya did not like but I stayed with her. Seth and Dean was sitting on the couch playing video games on their PSP's. Zendaya would throw a pillow at them when they got too loud. They would laugh at her in return but would quiet down.**

**When the movie was over Zendaya decided to watch a horror movie called 'See No Evil'. Her father was about to protest against it but was stopped by Stephanie.**

**"Remember this is her day." She reminded him.**

**"Fine." He grunted and went to get some popcorn.**

**Before the movie started there was a knock on the door. Mark went and answered it since he was closer to the door. John Cena and Daniel Bryan was standing there.**

**"What do you want?" Dean growled out.**

**"We heard that Triple H planned a Movie Day and we wanted to come." Daniel said.**

**"I invited the people who I wanted to come. I did not invite you." Triple H said.**

**I took Zendaya to one of the bedrooms and told her that I will be back after they left. Walking in to the living room, I saw Dean and Seth up in John and Daniel face. If it's a fight they wanted then they could have one. Before, anyone could speak Daniel hit Seth in the face and a brawl started. Everyone jumped in trying to break them up. Then more wrestlers entered the suite and chaos was everywhere. I feared for Zendaya safety but knew that I have to try to stop this. This was planned for her.  
**

**"STOP THIS AT ONCE OR SOMEBODY IS GETTING FIRED!" Vince said entering the suite. Everyone stopped at the authority of his voice.**

**"What is going on in here? I was called out of a very important meeting because of this. Now someone explain this situation to me. NOW!" He exclaimed.**

**"We just wanted to apologize to your grand-daughter. Then we was ambushed out of no where." John explained.**

**"THAT IS A LIE!" Zendaya said coming out of the room with her hoodie on.**

**"Sweetie, tell me what happened." Vince asked his grand-daughter.**

**"We were enjoying our Movie Day when they came and ruined it. I saw Seth get punched by the weird beard guy."' She explained.**

**"Why you little brat." Daniel said taking a step closer to her.**

**Triple H stepped in front of her and dared him to take a step closer. Daniel backed up with his hands up.**

**"It's clear to me that you two need to be taught a lesson. So you two will be place in a 'Career Decision' match on Monday Night Raw in Sacramento, California." He said. "If you two lose then it will be up the my grand-daughter on if you still got a job here with WWE. If y'all decide to attack them again then you will be fired. Now leave!" He ordered.**

**Once they left Zendaya went to everyone checking on them for injuries. When she saw none then she went to her grandfather. He hugged her in return.**

**"Grandfather, let me compete against them." She said to him.**

**"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow it!" Triple H ranted.**

**"Please! I was taught that if a challenge have been made then Champions must accept it. They challenged my family and I must accept. Please let me do this!" She begged him.**

**Vince looked at her before looking at everyone. Sighing he nodded his head.**

**"I can not believe this! Vince she is injured and I will not allow her to get injured some more!" Triple H said stepping up to him.**

**"You are hurting me by not letting me do this!" Zendaya suddenly said and all eyes went to her.**

**"But you will get hurt." He whispered.**

**"I know, father. But this is what I do. I have to fulfill my duties as the undefeated Champion. You signed me over to WWE and now I have to do my job." She said while hugging him.**

**"Alright but promise me that you will be careful?"**

**"I promise."**

**After everything was settled and Vince left we continued with our Movie Day until the end. Zendaya ended up falling asleep in my arms and I decided to take her back to the hotel room to rest. I knew she was a great fighter but she is entering a whole different world that she is unprepared for. I just hope she makes it out on top.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya come out on top or not? Review to find out! Please leave any suggestions on how things should go.**


	12. Jealousy

**3rd POV**

**As Zendaya was sleeping, Roman slipped out of bed and went in to the living room. He saw Dean and Seth sitting on the couch looking at T.V. He needed to talk with them about Zendaya match because he was afraid that it was a bad idea. Knowing the damages that John and Daniel could do only mean that she will possible be ending her career as a fighter or even as a wrestler.**

"**Hey, Roman you looked like you have something on your mind. What's wrong?" Seth asked concerned for his team-mate.**

"**I feel that Zendaya is going over her head with this match. It seems that she does not care about her health or her career." He replied.**

"**There is nothing we can do about it. I mean she is all set on this match." Dean grunted.**

"**What if one of us was her tag team partner? It will give us a little hope for her safety if one of us was with her." Seth suggested.**

"**But she is still injured. Triple H and everyone else do not want her in the ring. Hell I do not want her in this match either." Roman said.**

"**If I could talk her out of it then maybe she will back down. Then again that will only mean that John and Daniel will target her some more." Seth explained.**

"**They will give up on finding out about her identity. Unless, Triple H and Stephanie reveal who she really is to everyone in the WWE." Dean growled.**

"**Maybe it is time to reveal who she is. I mean there is a part of the roster that we can trust her with and I'm sure they will understand. Plus she needs to make her debut to the WWE Universe." Roman said.**

**While they were talking, Zendaya woke up and noticed that Roman was gone from her side. Slipping out of bed she started going to the living room. She heard Seth, Dean, and Roman talking about her. She heard all the things that they were talking about. It was clear that they did not want her to do the match and she felt bad that she was hurting them with her decision. She went to get her phone and called her mother.**

**Stephanie POV**

**I was laying with my husband in bed when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and noticed that it was Zendaya calling. I wonder why she was up so late.**

***Ring Ring***

"**Hello Zendaya. Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned. Triple H looked at me confused.**

"**I think I made the wrong decision about the match on Raw." She whispered.**

"**What do you mean, Sweetheart?"**

"**I changed my mind about doing it. Can Roman and Dean take my place in the match?"**

"**Of course, Sweetie. I will change that for you."**

"**Thank you, Mommy." She said and hung up.**

**I looked at the phone in shock that she called me 'Mommy'. Triple H took my hand and pulled me in to his lap. He heard the conversation and understood my state of shock. He went on to call Vince to tell him about the sudden change of plans for the match and I went to bed.**

**Triple H POV**

**It was the next morning and I was at the airport with Stephanie waiting for our flight. We was heading to Sacramento, California for Monday Night Raw. While we were waiting for our flight, Seth walked up to us with a sleeping Zendaya in his arms.**

"**Good Morning, Seth. I see that Zendaya was not ready to wake up." I chuckled.**

"**Well she was awake until Roman and Dean started to argue about who should drive us to the airport and then she fell asleep again." He said.**

"**I have noticed that she have been doing that a lot lately." I commented.**

"**Well once we get her body weight up and she gets on a workout plan then maybe the sleeping will decrease." Seth suggested.**

**As we continued on talking, Roman and Dean walked up to us arguing about something. Zendaya started to whimper from the sudden noise and Seth soothe her down by rubbing her back. She grabbed his hair and continued to sleep. I motioned for him to give her to me and he did. She whined for a little bit but settled her head on the crook of my neck.**

"**I will take her with me on the plane." I told them when Stephanie came to me.**

"**Roman and Dean come with me for a minute." She said.**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**We walked with Stephanie to the windows of the airport. I knew that she had something important to tell us because of the serious look on her face.**

"**Zendaya called me last night. She said that she did not want to do the match anymore. So we will put you two in the match instead." She said.**

"**Wait a second. She was fast asleep when I step out to talk to Dean and Seth." Roman said.**

"**Anyway, she called and said she did not want to do it anymore. So you two will take her place. Good Day." She said and walked off to her husband.**

**I looked at Roman and could tell that he was thinking about the same thing I was thinking. Zendaya must have over heard our conversation when she woke up. He went off to talk to Seth and I went to Triple H. He was sitting on one of the chairs with Zendaya in his arms. Sitting across from him I could see the other wrestlers that just arrived, staring at them. It was really starting to piss me off. We sat in silence before Summer Rae came running up to us.**

"**Can I meet your daughter?" She asked excited.**

"**No." He simple said.**

"**Why not? I have done nothing to the little brat." She said rudely. **

**"Now you look here. I will not alow you to disrespect my husband or daughter in any way. Now get the hell out of our faces!" Stephanie angrily ordered.**

**I, never in a million years, have ever seen Stephanie that angry before. I mean you could see the fire in her eyes when Summer Rae disrespected her daughter. Triple H, knowing how his wife can get, handed me Zendaya and walked Stephanie in a different direction. I walked over to Cameron and Naomi, when I saw them standing with Roman and Seth. They saw the whole situation and looked at me in question. Shaking my head, I felt Zendaya starting to wake up from her slumber. She looked at me with confusion and wonder in her eyes. When she saw Cameron and Naomi her face lighten up like a bright sunny day. She reached for Naomi and Naomi willingly took her in to her arms.**

**"Hey there, Sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?" Naomi asked.**

**"Yes, I had a dream about butterflies." She said while yawning.**

**Naomi POV**

**"Oh really? Do you like butterflies?" I asked Zendaya.**

**"Yes, I do because they remind of the freedom that I could have in my life." She explained.**

**For such a young girl, Zendaya have an exquisite imagination. I feel that once she gets use to her new life here with us then she will feel like a butterfly herself. **

**"Well to me you are a beautiful butterfly." I told her. She smiled at me with a sparkle in her eyes.**

**"Where is Jiggy?" She asked.**

**I laughed at the nickname that she gave Jimmy. It was cute and creative.**

**"Well Jiggy is on his way here." I chuckled.**

**She nodded her head and looked at the group around her. Apparently, Seth gave her is jacket because it was large on her. When she spotted Jimmy and Jey, she squealed with delight.**

**"JIGGY!" She shouted at him.**

**"ZIGGY!" He shouted back at her.**

**When he reached her, they hugged each other tightly. He was poking her in her stomach and she was poking him in his cheek. They looked like they were lost in their own little world.**

**"Come on you two. Our flight is now boarding. Triple H told me tell you all that he wants us to look after Zendaya while he tries to keep Stephanie calm." Seth said to them.**

**As we got on to the plane, Zendaya had to sit on one of our laps and she chose Jimmy lap to sit in. I look at Roman and could see the jealous look on his face. Sensing the jealousy, Cameron decided to start up a conversation.**

**"So how is the match going to be tomorrow?" She asked him.**

**"Since Zendaya decided to change her mind about it, Dean and I will take her place." Roman said looking at her.**

**"Well I hope you beat their asses. They deserve the beating they are going to get." She said flipping her hair.**

**They continued on their conversation and Jimmy kept Zendaya busy with his playful antics towards her. Even Jey got in to the playing duo. It was nice to see Zendaya smile and laugh. She had a beautiful smile and a wonderful laugh. It was like music to my ears. We went on with our little group until we got to Sacramento.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**When we got to Sacramento, I wanted to rip Zendaya out of my cousin's arms. I hated that she chose him over me. I feel like she is forgetting about me.**

**"Dude calm down. Jimmy is not going to take her away from you. Let her form a brotherly type of bond with him" Dean said while fist bumping my shoulder.**

**"I know." I grunted. **

**When we finally got off the plane I headed to the baggage claim area to get Zendaya and my bags. I know that Jimmy have Naomi but I am trying to get Zendaya to have me. I know I am older than her by 12 years but I feel that she is what I need in my life. When I lay my head on a pillow to sleep the only thing I seem to dream about were her. I know that she has been through a lot in her life but I want to be the one that will make her happy. If I can have her in my life forever then I will be the most happiest guy ever. **

**"ROMIE!" I heard my angel say.**

**"Yes, Lil Bit." **

**"It is time for us to go. Come on, Romie!" She said while pulling my arm.**

**Chuckling, I picked her up and we both headed to the bus that was waiting for us. We headed to the hotel that had our reservations before heading to the arena. We saw John and Daniel glaring at us bit we ignored them. Once we got settle down and unpack our things, we took showers and got some new clean clothes on. Zendaya nearly dragged me to the restaurant that they had in the hotel. It was around lunch time and I was really hungry. While we looked at the menu, Zendaya was running her fingers through my hair and I was putting like a cat. She continued on until our food came.**

**"Here comes the choo-choo train. Open wide!" Dean said lifting a fry to Zendaya lips. She opened her mouth and bit the fry.**

**We ate most of our food and headed back the bus. Zendaya was glued to the bus window looking at the big buildings go by. Arriving at the arena, I lifted her up in to my arms and headed to the ring. Triple H and Stephanie was waiting for all of us in the ring. After all the superstars and divas took their seats Triple H spokes.**

**"Monday Night Raw is tomorrow and it is going to be spectacular. We have John Cena and Daniel Bryan going against Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Naomi and Cameron will face AJ Lee and Summer Rae. However, we decided to make Silent Night debut during the divas match. She will not get involved in the match but she will be intimating the divas with her appearance." He said.**

**"Silent Night is going to not only intimate the divas but she will intimate the superstars. So you all go on and get your gear and promos scripts. Tomorrow night is a big night." Stephanie said and dismiss us off.**

**She came up to us and looked at us with certainty in her eyes. Zendaya was looking at her with wide eyes.**

**"Trust us. Zendaya will be protected at all times. We have security guards and police officers on deck when it comes to her now." She said to us.**

**"Hope this time it will not end up with her in the hospital." Seth said.**

**"I do not feel comfortable with this." Dean said.**

**"Stephanie I hope you are right about this." I growled out and hugged Zendaya tightly to my chest.**

**A/N: Is Roman gong crazy in jealousy? Will Zendaya debut be better this time? Review to find out.**


	13. Debut of Sadness

**A/N: Zendaya will be getting more intense with her career at WWE. There will be fights with other characters so please be on the look out. Also, if you any ideas for the story please tell me.**

**3rd POV**

**It was Monday Night Raw and all the superstars and divas were talking about the arrival of Silent Night. They knew that she was nothing to play with after seeing her in action at Champion Night. Many believed that she was a fraud and others believed that she was crazy. The divas were afraid that she will come and take the spotlight away from them. The superstars wanted to team up with her to better themselves. It will be a war for her at WWE.**

**The Shield could hear the chatter as they walked down the hallway. They spoke with Stephanie and Triple H, earlier in the day, about the debut of Silent Night. They have not seen Zendaya all day and Roman was going crazy. He wanted to see her before going to the arena but Stephanie decided to take her to the spa for mother and daughter time. Walking in to the locker room, silence fell among the few superstars that were in the room. Mark Henry, Big Show, and Ryback was the only ones that went on with their business. Setting their gym bags down, they got ready for the show since it was an hour before the show started. Then 'The Animal' aka Batista walked in the room.**

**"Beastie, what is up my man? Long time no see." Booker T greeted him.**

**"Not much, Booker. I was invited to be here tonight to see an old rival of mines."Batista explained.**

**"Who would that be, man?" Booker T asked.**

**"Silent Night." Batista replied.**

**"How is she an old rival of yours?" Seth asked.**

**"We used to go against each other back when I was a part of EFW. Then I got drafted to WWE and we never saw each other again." Batista said.**

**After all was said, everyone went on to tend to their own business. Roman was watching Batista like a hawk and everyone was wondering what was going on with Roman. The hour seems to go on forever until finally the show begun and the announcement that everyone was waiting for was made. Silent Night was in the building.**

**Zendaya POV**

**Stephanie took me out to the spa and we had a great time. She had the spa to close down for the day just for the two of us. I got a back massage and it helped out the knots in my back and shoulders. I got blonde highlights in my hair which according to Stephanie makes my eyes really stand out. Also, my hair was cut midway to my back. I got my nails painted black with little diamonds on my ring fingers. I looked at myself in the mirror was surprise at how pretty I was when I was made up in glamour. I just hope nobody recognizes me.**

**Stephanie was helping me get ready for Monday Night Raw. I was really nervous about making my debut and she could tell.**

**"Sweetheart, you are going to do great. Do not worry about a thing." She reassured me.**

**"Promise to be in the back waiting for me?" I asked her.**

**"I promise. Now let's get you dressed." She said happily.**

**I was wearing a pair of black tights with a black and gold skirt. The skirt was not that short but it was halfway up my thighs. My undershirt was black and my long sleeve shirt was gold with black and green graphics on it. My shoes were high tops that reached my knees and they were black with gold shoelaces. I loved the colors of my outfit because black and gold are my favorite colors. **

**The show was beginning and Stephanie had to leave with Triple H to the ring. I was sitting in the back of a black car with tinted windows so nobody could see me. There was photographers all around the car trying to take a picture of me. Stephanie told me that Vince would come and get me when it was time for me to do a promo. After ten minutes, Vince finally came to the car and opened my door. He offered his hand to help me out and I took it. A cameras was flashing like crazy and nearly blinded me. Walking through the halls, I saw some superstars and divas stepping aside for us to go through. **

**Triple H POV**

**Stephanie and I got in to the ring with microphones in hand. The audience was going wild for the show. Stephanie lifted her microphone to her mouth and spoke.**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW! WE HAVE A WONDERFUL SHOW FOR YOU ALL HERE IN SACRAMENTO AND AROUND THE WORLD!" She said and looked at me to continue from where she left off.**

**"YES TONIGHT WILL BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. TONIGHT WE HAVE AJ LEE DEFENDING HER DIVAS CHAMPION BELT AGAINST NAOMI. WE HAVE THE WYATT FAMILY GOING AGAINST BIG SHOW, MARK HENRY, AND RYBACK. OUR MAIN EVENT IS A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH BETWEEN ROMAN REIGNS AND DEAN AMBROSE AGAINST JOHN CENA AND DANIEL BRYAN." I said and let the crowd cheer on before speaking again.**

**"HOWEVER, THERE IS SOMEONE SPECIAL HERE TONIGHT AND HE OR SHE WILL BE MAKING THEIR DEBUT TONIGHT! SO ENJOY THE SHOW!" I said proudly as I was getting out of the ring with my wife.**

**Sheamus entrance music started to play signaling the start of the first match tonight as we walked backstage. The show went on as plan and everything was going great. I was talking with Zendaya and explaining to her the things she will be doing. Now it was time for the divas match and Zendaya was nervous about her debut. AJ Lee entrance music played and she skipped down to the ring with Tamina Snuka behind her. She grabbed a microphone and addressed the WWE Universe.**

**"You know what I am sick and tired of hearing everyone talk about. They keep talking about when Silent Night is coming to WWE. She maybe popular with EFW but she is not popular here. She is not important here and never will be. I will always be your WWE Divas Champion and forever will be!" She screamed and threw the microphone down.**

**The Funkadactyls entrance music started to play and Naomi came out with Cameron behind her. Once she entered the ring, AJ started to attack her and the match had begun. It was time for Silent Night debut.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I was in the locker room getting ready for my match as I watched the divas match. It was getting close to the end of the match and Zendaya have not made her debut yet. Just as AJ Lee pinned Naomi for the win, 'Bring Me Back to Life' by Evanescence played through the arena and Silent Night stepped out from backstage. The crowd went wild and was jumping up and down in excitement at her debut. She was the most beautiful person in the arena. She had her 12 championship belts hanging from her arms as she walked down the ramp and to the ring. Naomi had to be helped out of the ring by referees and that left AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka alone in the ring. Silent Night went to Lilian Garcia and got a microphone from her.**

**"So you must be WWE Diva Champion AJ Lee. I have heard so much about you." Silent Night Said entering the ring. AJ was handed a microphone.**

**"Yes I am and forever will be!" She screamed at her.**

**"Is that so? Well I have some news for you AJ Lee. I am here now and everything is about to change. So you better enjoy your time with that belt because soon it will become mines." Silent Night growled at her.**

**"Look here you worthless piece of crap. I am the queen champion here in WWE and you will give me some respect. Those championship belts that you have means nothing here in WWE. I do not even know why the Authority drafted you here because honestly who would want your scarred face here." AJ Lee sneered.**

**"You are absolutely right, AJ Lee. I am scarred and worthless but you see I am what is best for business. At least I can stand up for myself and fight my own battles.'' Silent Night said and dropped the microphone while exiting the ring. **

**She walked up the ramp with her championship belts raised up. The audience was cheering her on as she stared down AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka. Everyone backstage was in shock at how Silent Night talked to AJ Lee. I was surprised at how she stood up for herself. Once Zendaya was backstage, Triple H engulfed her in to a big hug. Dean and Seth patted her on the back and she returned the gesture. When it was my turn to congratulate her she looked at me and ran away. I watched as she ran away wondering why she ran.**

**"What was that about?" Dean asked confused.**

**"I do not know." Seth replied.**

**"Come on, Man. We got a match to get ready for." Dean said to me.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**As Roman and Dean was in their match, I went and looked for Zendaya. After about 20 minutes I finally found her in an empty locker room. She looked like she was crying. I slowly knelt by her and gently picked her up and set her on to my lap. I began to rub her back to calm her down.**

**"Lil One, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked her.**

**"AJ Lee was right. I am worthless and scarred up." She whispered.**

**"No you are not, Lil One. You may be scarred up but that is what makes you beautiful. You are not worthless either. You bring happiness to everyone who loves you."**

**"I hate my scars. I wish I was scar less so that I could be happy with my appearance." **

**"Lil One, your scars tells a story to everyone that sees you. They tell people that you are a strong and beautiful person. To tell you the truth I think their awesome because they look like a tribal tattoo."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, Lil One."**

**"I bet Roman hates them." She whispered softly but I manage to catch it.**

**I looked at her is disbelief. If she thought Roman hated them then she had another thing coming. He shows his love for her every day but apparently she never sees it. I grabbed her hands and looked deeply in to her green eyes.**

**"Zendaya, listen to me. Roman loves your scars and he loves you. He shows his love to you every day. You have changed him for the better. Before you came in to his life he was a player. He would chase women around like there was no tomorrow." I explained.**

**"He loves me?" She asked.**

**"Yes he does. You may be young but if you allow him in to your life as something more than a friend then you will find happiness. Allow him in to your heart because I know that he will never hurt you in any way. If he do then call me or Dean and we will handle him."**

**She looked a me and nodded her head. I gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. After whipping her tears away my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Dean. That's weird I thought he was in his match.**

***Ring Ring***

**"Hello?"**

**"Dude' where are you? The show has been over for 20 minutes and its time to leave." He said.**

**"Oh my bad, Bro. I went searching for Zendaya and I found her crying in an empty locker room. We be out in ten minutes." I told him and hung up.**

**"Come on, Lil One. Let's go back to the hotel and relax." I said.**

**The hallways were clear of superstars and divas, so it was safe to carry Zendaya in my arms. Even though the show was over I still had to be on the look out for people who might expose Zendaya secret identity. When I saw Triple H and Stephanie I went up to them.**

**"There you are, Sweetie. We have looked all over for you. Are you okay?" He asked her while looking for any damages.**

**"I am fine, Father. Sethie found me." She said while reaching for him.**

**"Thank you, Seth." He said before walking away with her in his arms. Stephanie cover her with a blanket from head to toe.**

**I watched as they disappeared down the hallway. There was a lot of things going on in my head but I knew that I had to talk to Roman and clear things up.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya allow Roman in to her heart? Review to find out.**


	14. Roman's Love

**A/N: There will be some parts of rated M things that will be coming soon. Zendaya relationships will be changing. I am take some ideas but feel free to send more. Thank you.**

**3rd POV**

**Zendaya stayed with Triple H and Stephanie last night after the show. She wanted to be with her parents for a while before going back to be with The Shield. Triple H stayed by her side until she fell asleep in his arms. They knew that making her debut would be a challenge for her but was glad that she did it. Stephanie was not happy with the comments that AJ Lee made to Zendaya and was going to do something about it. Now that she made her debut, Triple H wanted to start her on a diet to help her gain some weight. He was glad that she had a relationship with some of the wrestlers but fear for her safety with the other wrestlers. He was planning on getting her uncles to help train and teach her the ways of WWE.**

**"Ronald called just a few minutes ago. He said he wanted to check on Zendaya injuries." Stephanie said to her husband.**

**"I will take her to him later in the day but for now we will let her rest." He replied.**

**"You know that we cannot keep her identity a secret forever. Soon we will have to tell the WWE who she is." She said while looking at her sleeping daughter.**

**"I know we cannot keep it a secret forever but how are we going to tell them who she really is?"**

**"We can have a meeting and tell the roster who she is. We did that for all the new comers who had a secret identity. It will just be a little different with Zendaya."**

**"We will figure something out but for now we have to concentrate on her health. We got to get her weight up to the proper amount that a 16-year-old should have." He grunted.**

**He looked down at Zendaya and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He knew his wife was right but he also knew that he promised to protect Zendaya. She was his only child and even though he did not create her biologically, she was his blood and life. He always wanted to have children but a horrible car accident left him to be unable to have children. Zendaya was like an angel from heaven that were sent to Stephanie and himself to make them happy. They loved her and after everything that she went through he promised to protect her with his life. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Zendaya wake up. He looked at her and had the biggest smile on his face.**

**"Hey there, Sweetheart. Time to get up for a new day." He said softly. **

**"Daddy?" She asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.**

**"Yes its me." He chuckled at her cuteness.**

**"Where is mommy?" **

**"She went out to get us some breakfast."**

**"Okay." She yawned.**

**She got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the television to Spongebob for her to watch. After a couple of minutes she came out and sat back down in his lap. They watched cartoons until Stephanie came back with breakfast. **

**Seth Rollins POV**

**The boys and I decided to go to the gym to get our workouts. Roman was keeping his distance away from us which was a little weird. Dean noticed it too but did not say anything as he went to the treadmills. I had to talk to Roman to see what is going on with him and Zendaya. After what she told me last night I knew that she was beginning to have feelings for him. Walking up to him I made my move to get the truth out of him.**

**"Roman, we need to talk about something." I said.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked while stopping his push-ups. **

**"What is going on between you and Zendaya?"**

**"I do not know what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between us."**

**"Cut the crap, Roman. I know that you have a thing for her. I mean you got jealous when Jimmy was playing with her."**

**"That does not mean anything. I just wanted to make sure she was safe."**

**"Rome, this is only between me and you. I just want the truth from you. Are you in love with Zendaya?"**

**"What type of question is that? She is our bosses daughter and she is too young for me."**

**"I just want to know the truth from you! I mean the way you act around us and others have changed since Zendaya came to us."**

**"Seth, you want to know the truth? Well here it is. The truth is that I am in love with her and I cannot help the way I act around her. When she is in my arms I feel completed. I know that she too young for me but I cannot help it." He finally confesses.**

**I looked at him and saw him come undone. I wanted to tell him what Zendaya told me but decided not to because time would tell what the future holds for the two of them. He was truly in love with her and she was changing him in a way others would not understand.**

**"Roman, you need to make your feelings clear to her before it is too late. I just want her and you to be happy together. You have my blessings." I told him and gave him a manly hug.**

**"Thanks, Seth." He said and returned the gesture. **

**We continued on with our workouts until we got tired and went back to our hotel room. I went and took a quick shower before laying down on the couch to relax. Not 5 minutes after I laid down my phone ranged.**

***Ring Ring***

**"Hello?" I said.**

**"Seth, its Stephanie. Can you come and get Zendaya? Triple H and I have a business meeting to go to and we need y'all to look after her." She explained.**

**"Sure just give me a few minutes to get there."**

**"Thank you, Seth. See you in a few minutes." She said before ending the call.**

**I got up and grabbed my keys and phone before heading out the door. As I was making my way to their room, I was thinking about what Roman told me. Maybe today will be the day that he shows and tells her his feelings for her. Approaching their room door I knocked and waited for them to answer. Triple H opened the door with Zendaya in his arms.**

**"Hello, Seth. I assume that you are here to get Zendaya?" He asked.**

**"Yes, Sir." I replied.**

**"Well here you go and she already ate breakfast. We will come get her in the morning." He said and handed her over to me.**

**She said her goodbyes to him and we headed back to our room. I hugged her as she started to play with my hair. When we got back to the room, I sat Zendaya down on her feet and she ran to the living room to watch Spongebob. When I made it to the living room I saw the most hilarious thing ever. I saw Zendaya tackle Roman on to the floor while trying to get the remote control out of his hands. Dean was laughing his butt off and began to take pictures of them. I chuckled and took the remote from the both of them. Zendaya sat on top of Roman and I could tell that he was trying to control himself.**

**"Hey! I wanted the remote." She said while glaring at me.**

**"Well I got it now, Lil One. You can go in to Roman room and watch Spongebob there." I suggested.**

**"Fine." She said and went in to Roman room.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I was just sitting on the couch when I was attack from behind. Thinking it was Dean I got ready to attack back but was taken back when I felt tiny hands trying to grab the remote from me. Then Seth took it away from the both of us and Zendaya began to glare at him. He told her to go to my room to watch Spongebob and she did. I got up and looked at the close door of my room.**

**"Why not go join her, Roman? Unless you are scared of her now." Dean smirked.**

**"Shut up, Dean." I said and went to my room.**

**Walking in to the room, I saw Zendaya laying on her stomach and watching Spongebob. She turned her head towards me and beckoned me to join her. I got under the covers and laid back on the pillows against the headboard. She got up and got under the covers with me and laid her head over my beating heart. I know that I had to show her that I loved but how? I did not want to scare her away or hurt her. So I grabbed her hand and carefully guided it underneath my shirt towards my heart. She looked at me confused and was about to speak before I stopped her.**

**"Zendaya, I want you to listen to me and understand what I am going to say. The reason that I have your hand over my heart is because I want you to know that I love you. Every beat of my heart is for you. Can you feel my heart beating for you?" I asked her.**

**"Yes I feel your heart beating." She whispered. **

**"It will always beat for you. I know that you have been through a lot in your life and that you have lost trust in getting close to people. Let me in to your life not as a friend or a brother but as a lover, companion, and husband. In the future when you are ready I would love for you to be my wife and mother to my kids." I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.**

**"So it does not matter that I have scars all over my body and that I was tortured for so long?" She asked.**

**"It does matter in a way that I know that you are a stronger and beautiful person. I can wait for you, Zendaya. If you would allow me to tell you more about myself and my life then I would know that have accepted me in to your heart. Zendaya, please let me have your heart?" I begged her while cupping her face in my hands.**

**She looked at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder. I hugged her close to my body and sighed in relief when she nodded her reply. I pulled something out of my pocket.**

**"I love you, Zendaya. I want you to wear this chain round your neck." I said as I showed her my gold chain with a huge ring on it.**

**"What is this ring?" She asked confused.**

**"That is my class ring from college. I want you to wear it as a token of my love for you." I said and kissed her cheek.**

**She unwrapped her arms and took the chain. She pulled it over her head and around her neck. Looking in to my eyes she gave me a kiss on the lips. I pulled her in between my legs and she laid back against my chest. **

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**Seth and I had our ears against Roman room door listening to what was being said. Seth smirked at me as I grinned at him.**

**"Told you that he was going to give her that chain." I said.**

**"Oh boy. Wait til they come out of that room. Roman will not hear the end of this." He replied. **

**"You do know that he wants to get her name tatted on his chest, right?" I asked him.**

**"He did not even mentioned that to me before." **

**"Well that is what he is planning on doing."**

**"You do know that if Triple H and Stephanie finds out about their relationship they are going to be in a lot of trouble."**

**"Not unless we keep it a secret and blackmail Roman with it." **

**We continued on talking about all the things that we were going to do to Roman. We knew that he was in love with her but he was too stubborn to admit it. **

**A/N: Will Zendaya become Roman wife in the future? Review to find out.**


	15. Secrets Are Revealed

**A/N: I am coming up with some ideas for the story. I plan on having Zendaya come out of her scared state very soon. In this chapter she will be expressing her feeling more and there will be surprises.**

**Naomi POV**

**I was sitting in a meeting with the rest of the WWE divas and the Authority. We were called in for some special task that Stephanie wanted us to do. Nobody knew what Stephanie wanted but rumors were going around that it had to do with Silent Night. I knew that she was Zendaya but I feared what the others wanted to do to her.**

**"Alright, everyone I know that you all are wondering why I called this meeting with just the divas and not the superstars. Well I am sure that you all saw Silent Night make her debut yesterday on Raw. However, there is more to that." Stephanie said.**

**"What more could there be? I mean she is just another newbie." Layla commented.**

**"I agree. I mean I had to go through NXT before making it to the main roster. Why is she not doing the same?" Eva Marie asked.**

**"Yes she is a newbie and she is not going through NXT because she have the experience that a wrestler needs. When I said that there is more to that, I meant that she is something more to the McMahon family. She is our daughter Zendaya." Stephanie finally said.**

**"You are joking right?" Kaitlyn asked.**

**"No, I am not joking. Silent Night is our daughter Zendaya and we wanted to wait a while before telling you all that. Some of you had some encounters with her and other have been punished for it." Stephanie replied.**

**"That does not mean that you can attack her like crazy!" Triple H jumped in.**

**"We have selected a few of you to help her on her training. It will be Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix. You four have the same abilities that Zendaya have and the same fighting style as her." Vince said.**

**"Even though she is going to be trained by you divas does not mean that she will always compete against you. She wanted to compete against both male and female wrestlers and we are going to allow that." Stephanie said.**

**"So we got to give her the special treatment because she is your daughter?" Summer Rae asked.**

**"No, but we advise you to think twice before you attack her for no reason. It will be your job on the line if you do." Vince said.**

**"Alright, that is all for today. You are dismissed." Triple H said waving us off.**

**After the meeting, I decided to go to my room and start packing my bags. Our flights is tomorrow morning and I wanted to get the packing done so that in morning I would not have to take so long get ready. As I was packing all I could think about was the meeting. Is it safe for Zendaya to be around the rest of the roster or will they continue to attack her? I need to let the boys know about this so I pulled out my phone and texted the boys.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**I was just hanging out with the guys and Zendaya at the arcade when I got a text message from Naomi. Opening it I read what it said before showing the others.**

***Just to let you know that the meeting is done and the Authority is revealing who Silent Night really is to the rest of the roster. Be prepared!***

**Dean and Roman looked at each other before nodding their heads in understanding. We knew that this day was coming but we did not expect it to be so soon. Zendaya looked at me confused but I just shook my head and gave her a smile. Patting my head, she reached out for Roman and went in to his arms. He took her to one of the crane games to win her a stuff animal. The Usos went with them since they love crane games. Dean looked at me once they was gone.**

**"I do not feel comfortable with this." He said.**

**"Me either but it was going to happen sooner or later. I just wished it was later." I agreed.**

**"What will Roman do about it?" **

**"I do not know but I do know that he will protect her just like we would."**

**"Agreed."**

**Zendaya was having a great time at the arcade. She even beat Dean at some of the games that they played together. At the end of the day, we left with about 30 different types of stuff animals give or take a few. She was tired out from all of the fun we had and fell asleep in Dean arms. While heading back to the hotel room, we ran in to Stephanie and Triple H.**

**"I that you all had a good time and managed to tire Zendaya out." Triple H chuckled.**

**"We decided that she needed to have a little fun since her debut was ruined." Dean said.**

**"Well it is a good thing that she had a good time." Stephanie said while rubbing Zendaya back.**

**"So we heard that you told the divas who Silent Night really is." I said.**

**"Yes, we did." Triple H answered.**

**"Do you think that was a good idea?" I asked.**

**"Honestly, we believed that it was time to reveal who she really is. It was better to tell them now then later." He said.**

**"She is still injured from before. I think you should have waited a little longer before telling them." Roman said.**

**"We know that but it is done and there is nothing that we can do about it." Stephanie said.**

**"Well we must go before we are late for the meeting with the creative team." Triple H said and grabbed his wife hand. They left us alone.**

**Roman took Zendaya from Dean and continued on to the room. Going in the room he went through the living room and the kitchen. He took her to their room and tucked her in to bed. Leaving the room door cracked, he came back in the living room and sat down on the couch. Dean got a couple of bottle waters and chips before handing us one of each. Turning on the television, I turned to ESPN. We watched the play by play of some of the football games we missed. Then they began to talk about EFW.**

**"Today we have the owner of EFW with us. Mark, how have you been? How is business?" The host asked.**

**"I have been doing good and business is good as ever." Mark replied.**

**"So how does it feel to lose one of your best fighters?"**

**"It is a great loss to the company but we made a deal with WWE and we kept our promise. Silent Night had a hard time through out her entire career with us but we thought it was best for her to go and further her career. She came in to this company at such a young age and prove to the world that she could be a great champion."**

**"Do you think she will survive with WWE?"**

**"I believe that she will survive with WWE. She survived with EFW and we are the toughest fighting/wrestling company that there is."**

**"Do you believe that EFW would continue to be the best even though Silent Night is gone?"**

**"EFW will continue being the best company there is. We have many upcoming fighters and wrestlers but nobody can replace Silent Night. She carried the company on her shoulders for almost 15 years and now it is time to pass the torch on to the next champion."**

**"Well thank you for coming today and doing this interview. We really appreciate it."**

**"You are welcome and it was not a problem."**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**As we watched ESPN, Zendaya came out of the room and went in to the bathroom. Once she was done she came out and sat down on my lap. She was wearing my chain which made me happy because I knew that she was giving me a chance. She laid her head on my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair.**

**"Munchkin, what would you like to eat for lunch?" Dean asked her.**

**"Fruit." She said.**

**"Alright, well Seth and I will get you some fruit. Roman what do you want to eat?"**

**"Just get me something from McDonald's." I replied.**

**"Alright, man. We will be back later." He said and they left the room.**

**Zendaya got up and laid down on the floor. So, I pulled off my shirt and laid down next to her. It was nice to have the peace and quiet for once. She turned her head towards me and motioned me to come closer. When I was close enough she climbed on top of me and laid her forehead against mines. We stared in to each other eyes and enjoyed the moment. Entwining our fingers together, I rolled us carefully over so that I was on top of her. She looked at me and smiled.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I could feel the heat radiating of Roman body and it felt nice. In the past, I never experience the loving and caring that he and the others have given me. After everything that I went through I never thought that somebody wanted me as a companion. It is hard to give my trust to Roman completely but I feel that he could be the one that will love me for me and not my appearance. To the world he is this big tough guy in the ring but to me he is this gently guy that loves me. When I am in his big arms I feel protected and I always wanted that. His kiss is like an explosion of fireworks that goes on forever. His touches is like fire to my skin and I cannot put it out unless he is not touching me.**

**"I love you, Lil Bit." He said.**

**"As I love you." I said back.**

**"I really did mean it when I said that I wanted you to be my wife in the future. You deserve the better things in life and I can give you all of that and more."**

**"Can you do me a favor? Do not ever let me go."**

**"I will never let you go. I will fight to the death for you."**

**He pulled me in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled apart for air I could not help it but pull him to me. He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen table. Setting me down on the table, he grabbed my hand on brought it up to his lips. I slipped one of my fingers through his lips and felt his tongue licking my finger. He growled out as if he was a predator that just caught his prey. With my other hand I cupped his cheek and I saw something that I never thought I would see. For the first time I saw Roman crying. He had tears running down his cheek and I felt that I did something wrong.**

**"What is wrong, Roman?" I asked concerned.**

**"I never thought that someone like you would ever come in to my life." He said.**

**"Roman, there were so many things I wished that I had come in to my life but I never got it. I remember seeing people around me getting the things that they wanted and I would want that too. I did not have someone to comfort me when I was getting abused, raped, or beaten. I am scared of a lot of people because I do not know if they will hurt me or not. Do not cry because I will never leave your side." I told him.**

**"Okay." He said and wiped his tears away.**

**We went back to the couch and continue to watch television. I understand what Roman is feeling because I feel it too. It is okay to cry because I cried so many times in my life and it helped me to get through so many things. I just wished that it solved things that were a problem for me. While we was looking at television, Dean and Seth came back with bags of food in their hands. They sorted out everyone food and handed us our. I ate my food in silence but I was watching Roman from the corner of my eye. I just hope that the future is better for all of us.**

**A/N:Will Roman be showing his soft side more or not? Review to find out. Also, if you have any ideas please let me know. I really need those ideas.**


	16. Going to Ireland

**A/N: Please review! I need to know how I am doing with the story. It will help me to know if I am doing good or bad. Also, for those that is giving negative reviews then help me out with the story if you think I need to fix it. Thank you!**

**3rd POV**

**It was an early Wednesday morning and the hotel lobby was crowded with sleepy superstars and divas. Everyone was talking among themselves as they waited for the bus to come and take them to the airport. Triple H was carrying his sleeping daughter as he was checking out of the hotel and returning the room key. It was a rough morning for them because Zendaya did not want to get up at all. Stephanie went and got Zendaya from the Shield late last night because their next tour location was in Dublin, Ireland. It will be her first time going out of the United States and the McMahon family wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. They had to get her a passport and other necessities for the trip to Ireland. **

**News went around quick about Silent Night secret identity and the roster was shocked. Many wanted to get to know her and others wanted to stay far as possible away from her. The Shield, however, knew that some of them wanted to go after her because they wanted one of her champion belts. They kept an eye on every superstar and diva in the lobby because they felt that they were planning something against Zendaya. Roman, especially, kept a close eye on her even though she was with her parents. Naomi was standing next to him and could feel the tension coming from him like a raging bull.**

**"Roman, what is going on with you?" She asked him.**

**"Nothing. I am just tired." He grunted.**

**"Well, I was just asking because I felt some tensions coming from you."**

**"I think that some of the wrestlers might be planning something against Zendaya."**

**"She is with her parents now. So, unless, they want to lose their jobs then they will not do anything."**

**"I guess you are right about that."**

**"So calm down and let's go cause the bus is here."**

**The bus began to fill up with superstars and divas. Everyone took their seats and waited for the bus to leave for the airport. Triple H and Stephanie were sitting in the front with Zendaya sitting between them. She was snoring lightly on Triple H shoulder. It took them 20 minutes to get to the airport and fans were waiting for them there. Security guards were called to control the roaring crowd and to protect the wrestlers. Stephanie took Zendaya and went first through the crowd because she wanted to get Zendaya there peacefully. She woke up the minute Stephanie stepped through the airport entrance.**

**"Good Morning, Sweetie." Stephanie said and set Zendaya down on her feet.**

**"Where are we, Mommy?" Zendaya asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.**

**"We are at the airport, Sweetie. We are going to our next tour location."**

**"Oh. Where is daddy?"**

**"I am right here, Honey." Triple H said behind her.**

**"Daddy!" She jumped back in surprise.**

**"Honey, are you hungry?" Stephanie asked her surprised daughter.**

**"Yes I am, Mommy."**

**"Well we will get some food in to that tummy of yours."**

**Triple H took all of their luggage and went to the baggage area. Grabbing her daughter hand, they went on to find a place that sold anything to eat. As they were walking, they spotted Dean and Seth at a small café. Zendaya smiled and ran up to them and stumbled along the way. Stephanie smiled at her anxious daughter and nodded at Seth. He returned the gesture and she went back to her husband.**

**"Hey there, Munchkin. I see that you finally woke up." Dean said.**

**"What would you like to eat, Lil One?" Seth asked.**

**"Sausage and eggs." Zendaya answered.**

**"Well it is a good thing that I got you a sausage and egg sandwich." A deep voice said behind her.**

**She turned around in shock and came face to face with Roman. Smiling, she jumped in to his arms and hugged him tightly. Chuckling at her, he set her down in a seat next to him and gave her the sandwich. Just then Mark Henry and the Big Show came up to them. Raising their hands up in surrender, Mark began to speak.**

**"We just wanted to come and meet Stephanie and Triple H daughter." He said.**

**"Yes, we heard that she was Silent Night and we wanted to formally introduce ourselves." Big Show said.**

**"Well it will be up to her if she wants to meet you." Dean said and crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"I want to meet them." Zendaya said firmly. She got up and went to stand in front of them.**

**"My name is Mark Henry and this is the Big Show. It is a pleasure to meet you, Silent Night." Mark Henry said politely and held his hand out to her.**

**"Please call me Zendaya and it is a pleasure to meet the both you too." She smiled and grabbed his hand.**

**"That is a pretty name, Zendaya. I am a hug fan of yours. Literally." Big Show said.**

**"Thank you." She laughed and replied.**

**"Well we must get going. Thank you for letting us meet her." Mark said and walked away with Big Show.**

**She walked back to the table and sat down in her seat. Roman put his arm over her shoulder in a protective motion when he saw some of the other wrestlers walking by.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**The Wyatt family walked past us and I saw Bray Wyatt staring at Zendaya. Whenever he see something that he likes then he will try to get it anyway he can. I put my arm around her shoulders and growled at him. Chuckling, he turned his head and continued on walking. I felt a tiny hand on my cheek and I looked back at Zendaya. She looked at me with concern a look on her face and I just shook my head and smiled at her. Eating her breakfast, Seth and Dean looked at me and knew that the Wyatt family was planning something. Once she was done I grabbed her trash and went to throw it away.**

**We gathered our things and began to head to our boarding gate. Zendaya decided that she wanted to walk so she walked between Dean and I. Seth walked in front of her and she wrapped her fingers around my thumb. Security was holding the fans back and gave us room to walk through. When we finally made it to the gate, Zendaya ran in to her mother arms. It was clear that she has fully accepted them as her parents but has she accepted her life in the WWE company? Only the future will tell if she has accept it. I noticed that she is starting to come out of her shell more and more every day. The fear is still in her eyes but she is willing to give things a try. Her weight is still the same but we can work on that. I know that she will never forget her past but now is the time to prove to her that there are good people in this world.**

**Triple H patted his daughter on the head and nodded at something that she must have asked him. He gave her a carry-on and kissed the top of her head. An announcement was made for us to board the plane. Everyone handed their tickets to the flight attendant and went to their proper seats. Zendaya was sitting in the row in front of my seat and by the window. She sat up in her seat and turned towards me.**

**"I see you! Where is Dean and Seth?" She giggles and asked.**

**"I see you, too. Dean had to get something and Seth went to the restroom." I chuckled and answered.**

**"They are taking a long time. Can I sit with you?"**

**"Well it is a big airport so it will take a while. You will have to ask your parents about that."**

**"Okay. Do not move and wait right there." I chuckled and nod my head in understanding.**

**She sat back down to ask her father if she could sit next to me. I waited patiently for her to tell me what the answer was. I got the answer when she got up from her seat and walked to the seat next to me. She smiled and she sat down next to me. I patted her head and smiled at her.**

**"Now I can fully see you." She said.**

**"Really? I was trying to hide from you." I teased her.**

**"Silly, Roman. You are too big to hide from me."**

**"Well I cannot help it."**

**"Yes, you can."**

**"How?"**

**"Stop growing."**

**"Lil Bit, I cannot do that."**

**"I guess."**

**She laid her hand on top of mines and started to draw random designs. Dean came and sat down next to her while Seth sat across in the row across from us. He helped buckle her seat belt when the flight attendant announced that it was time to take off. Triple H turned around and gave Zendaya a blanket for if she got cold during the flight. She wrapped herself in the blanket but decided to wrapped me up with her. I was bigger then her but we managed to make it work. Dean chuckles when she patted my head and kiss my cheek. She turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. I was a little jealous but knew that it was a sister type of thing she did.**

**The flight was long but we finally made it to Dublin and Zendaya was out cold. She played some games with Dean on his laptop and I read her a book that I was beginning to start reading. Triple H picked her up in to his arms, after he unbuckle her from the seat, and carried her off the plane. Stephanie took the blanket and draped it over Zendaya head to hide her face from the fans. She nearly kicked Triple H in the stomach but relax when he rubbed her back and told her that it was alright. The airport had all of our bags together so that we could avoid the building up a crowd. A charter bus was waiting for us at the entrance on the airport. Triple H pulled Naomi and Cameron over so that he could talk to them.**

**Triple H POV**

**I pulled Naomi and Cameron to the side because I needed someone to take Zendaya to Ronald for her checkup. It would be best to have a diva or two to take her then the boys because I want Zendaya to be comfortable.**

**"I pulled the two of you aside because I need you to do something for me." I said.**

**"What do you need us to do, Boss?" Cameron asked.**

**"Once y'all get to the hotel, I need you to take Zendaya to Ronald for her checkup." I explained.**

**"Why not have the boys do it?" Naomi ask confused.**

**"The reason that I am not having the boys do it is because Zendaya was uncomfortable the last time they were there with her. So it would be better to have the two closest divas to her with her during the checkup." I said.**

**"Alright, where will he be?" Cameron asked.**

**"He is already at the hotel and is waiting in the hotel gym." I said.**

**"We will do that once we get to the hotel. Do you want us to take her with us?" Cameron asked.**

**"Yes, but be careful when you wake her up because she nearly kicked my stomach out the last time. Also, call me and let me know what he says about her injures." I grunted.**

**"Okay." They said. **

**I handed Zendaya off to Naomi and watched them walked off with my sleeping daughter. I know that I have not been spending that much time with Zendaya as a father but I am trying. It is hard to make time for us, as a family, to do something fun together because we are always on the road. However, I got something planned for my family and I am sure they will love it.**

**A/N: What is the Wyatt family planning? Is Triple H being a good father? Please review to find out.**


End file.
